historia en un tren
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Qué historias pueden llevarse a cabo en un tren? Las más apasionadas, las más intensas, las más hermosas...
1. Chapter 1: ELLA

_**HISTORIA EN UN TREN**_

_**El destino no es el fin, es solo un punto del camino, una intersección;**_

_**Un momento de quiebre una oportunidad de decidir cuándo te encuentras en un cruce de palabras,**_

_**Al destino no se llega, de él**_ _**se parte; el destino está en buscar sin importar lo que me encuentro,**_

_**En andar sin importar el camino en descubrir con un beso lo infinito de un segundo,**_

_**Porque lo más grande está escondido en cosas simples y pequeñas**_

_**Porque la paciencia con que miro me costó mil años de esperar con impaciencia que me miren…**_

**Cap. 1: ELLA…**

Despierto muy temprano por la mañana, el reloj apenas y marca las seis pero me he despertado ya. El insomnio es mal de las mujeres de la familia.

Los Lunes no son mis días favoritos porque debo ir a la escuela, estoy a punto de terminar semestre y no puedo darme el lujo de faltar, además de que Oka San jamás me lo permitiría y no quiero averiguar sus métodos para hacerme ir a la escuela, prefiero dejarlo a mi imaginación o mejor aún, no pensar en ello. Me encanta la escuela, aprender, mis clases…lo que no me agrada mucho es el hostil ambiente de la universidad hacia las chicas como yo que pasamos por nerd o anodinas.

A veces el ambiente universitario se vuelve toda una selva hostil para las chicas como yo a quienes solo nos interesa el estudio y no lucir como modelo de pasarela y he de aceptar que las burlas de ese tipo de muchachas huecas son lo único que me desagrada de mi escuela, porque adoro estudiar.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo mi ropa típica: Medias falda y blusa negra para que nadie me note, no me gusta ser observada por la gente, aunque Oka San dice que soy una chica demasiado hermosa y Otou San dice que soy peligrosamente linda aunque no hago bien intentando que la gente no me note, solo está de acuerdo con la idea de que los chicos no me noten, Otou San es un padre demasiado celoso. Me peino de prisa y me pongo mi perfume de manzanita olor a "fresh blossom" que es mi favorito, luego me miro al espejo, sin maquillaje pero prefiero todo al natural; después salgo de la habitación.

- Buen día mi pequeña Buterfly - me dice mi Otou San cuando me ve bajar las escaleras mientras bebe su jugo de naranja en la mesa de la cocina.

- Hola, Otou San- le respondo mientras beso su mejilla y le robo ese exquisito vaso de jugo de la mano, como lo imaginé está delicioso- luces muy guapo hoy. Oka San, que lindo vestido ¿vas a la embajada? Luces como si tuvieras una cita.

- Lo mismo le dije hoy, pero ella dice que exagero.

- Es que de verdad exageras, Darien.

- Otou San, tu siempre tan celoso, pero adorable.

- ¿Lo ves, Rei? A ella no le molesta que cuide de ustedes.- Se queja mi padre haciendo un puchero a Oka San, eso me indica que el vestuario de mi madre fue tema de debate esta mañana muy temprano y seguramente lo seguirá siendo por el resto del día. Ellos adoran discutir por cosas sencillas, aunque a veces creo que lo hacen a propósito.

- Eres incorregible- gruñe mi madre, pero ambos sabemos que no lo hace en serio, incluso ella lo sabe pero es parte de nuestra rutina.

- Debo irme o llegaré tarde a la universidad- digo mientras me despido besando la mejilla de Oka San y de Otou San- los veré por la tarde.

- ¡Pero, chō! No has desayunado.- Me reprende cariñosamente mi madre usando el mismo nombre cariñoso de papá, ambos me dicen "mariposa" pero en su lengua materna.

- Comeré algo en la escuela, debo irme. Adiós Oka San, Adiós Otou San.

- Pero…pero…Buterfly debes alimen…alimen…- Tartamudea mi padre, tuve suerte de que se distrajera contemplando a mi madre mientras se pintaba los labios ¿en qué pensaría? Seguro no quiero saberlo, así que aprovecho la distracción y me escapo antes que Otou san quiera llevarme en auto como nena de escuela elemental.

- ¡Hasta luego!

No espero a que ninguno de los dos me diga más. Sé lo que Oka San dirá y también lo que Otou San argumentará.

Corro de prisa fuera de casa y me apresuro a llegar a la estación del metro. Otou San odia que tome el metro pero a mí me agrada, puedo ver a tantas personas haciendo mil cosas y sin que ellos se percaten. Tal vez de alguno de ellos pueda sacar un personaje digno de contar una historia, quien sabe. El destino está en todas partes…

Como es temprano aun no hay muchas personas en el vagón. Tomo un lugar apartado y me siento con mi Ipod a disfrutar de algo de música, "_You and me_" de LifeHouse suena en este momento pero no sé porqué me produce esa sensación de añoranza, jamás he estado enamorada y la verdad es algo que no está en mis planes, no por el momento.

Poco a poco comienza a subir la gente al vagón del metro, solo le doy un leve vistazo y luego sigo en lo mío. Saco una libreta y comienzo a hacer trazos de un pequeño que está a un par de asientos de mí. Es notorio que está agotado, quizás pasó la noche jugando video juegos pero verlo casi dormido sobre el asiento me causa ternura y hago un par de trazos de él, luego algo más llama mi atención.

Veo a un chico alto de cabellos plateados entrar al vagón con indiferencia, algo hay en él que le distingue de entre todas las personas a mi alrededor, no sé si son sus ojos dorados o ese porte elegante y serio que le caracteriza, se ve tan lindo ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Lindo? ¡Pon atención a tu dibujo, Hotaru! ¿Desde cuándo te interesan así los muchachos?

Intento seguir dibujando al niño dormilón pero se ha despertado y han bajado del metro, no tengo mucho que dibujar ahora así que cierro mi libreta y elevo un poco la vista, el chico lindo de ojos dorados está sentado a un par de metros de mi, está mirando por la ventana y al saber que no seré descubierta le observo de lejos, vuelvo a abrir mi libreta e inicio un nuevo bosquejo, pero con otro modelo "él". No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero cuando me doy cuenta he llegado a mi estación y me apresuro a bajar, ¿Qué me pasó? estuve a punto de llegar tarde…¡Tarde yo, la señorita puntualidad!

Antes de ir a la escuela debo ir a otro sitio.

Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me mire por la calle, pero no por eso es algo que me agrade. El ver caminar por las calles de Londres a una muchacha con rasgos Japoneses e ingleses es poco común, si a eso le agregas que heredé los ojos amatista de mi madre debo de despertar la curiosidad de más de una persona, ¿por qué a mis hermanos no les molesta tener toda esa atención?

Mi padre es Darien Shields, es abogado y tiene su propia firma aquí en Londres y es muy reconocido, siempre gana todos los casos, menos cuando se trata de Oka San, si de ella se trata siempre pierde, pero no puede sentirse mal, mi madre es la embajadora de Japón en Londres. Heredó su pasión por la política de Oji San y creo que muy en el fondo le duele un poco saber que ni mis hermanos ni yo nos decidimos por seguir sus pasos, aunque tampoco seguimos los de Otou San.

- Señorita Shields…- escucho que me llaman y me pongo de pie- Pase por favor.

- Gracias…

Sigo a la mujer que me llamó hasta llegar a una puerta que conozco demasiado bien, me siento algo nerviosa pero sé que es mi mejor opción.

- Hotaru Shields….- Me nombra con voz severa la persona ante mi pero yo no me intimido.

- Raymond Shields, deja de usar la voz de Otou San porque no me asustas.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, pequeña Chō?-me nombra entre risas mi hermano mientras despeina mi fleco y me abraza, luego me invita a sentarme- ¿por qué vienes a verme tan temprano?

- ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermano favorito?

- Hotaru…- termina por no creerme mi hermano mientras se sienta frente a mí, me conoce demasiado bien- ¿qué ocurre?

- No me he sentido bien últimamente…

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué síntomas tienes?-preocupado, con esa mirada que me recuerda tanto a Otou san, pero con el mismo brillo amatista de mis ojos y los de mi madre. Los tres los tenemos azules, solo mi hermana tiene la mirada de mi padre, pero es un torbellino zafiro que en estos momentos del año se encuentra visitando a Oji San en Tokio para hacer algunas sesiones fotográficas de la tierra de mi madre.

-Me he sentido muy cansada últimamente, tengo insomnio y… ¿tú crees que?

- Creo señorita que lo que le ocurre a usted es que ha estado muy estresada por la escuela y el fin de semestre y por su delgadez presiento que tampoco ha comido muy bien ¿me equivoco?

Yo niego con la cabeza, mi hermano me conoce demasiado bien.

- Pequeña Chō, debes de cuidarte mucho, no puedes ir por la vida siendo descuidada. Tu salud es importante, más que ser la alumna No. 1 del King´s College o ganar esa beca a Canadá.

- Lo sé…-le digo encogiéndome de hombros, sé que tiene razón.

- Te mandaré a hacer algunos estudios y te recetaré algunas vitaminas y un relajante para que puedas dormir mejor. Pero necesito que te relajes y sobre todo que comas.

- Lo haré…prometido.- digo resignada, sabía que esto pasaría, mi hermano mayor es muy protector, como Otou San.

- No abuses de que ya no vivo en casa para no hacerme caso- me amenaza- Porque llamaré a Oka San para asegurarme

- Ray…no quiero que le digas nada de esto a mis padres ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero Chō…

- Por favor… no quiero asustarlos. - Le suplico.

- ¿Cuándo puedo decirte que no a algo?- Refunfuña pero sé que no le molesta tanto en realidad, aunque lo veo preocupado- Anda, vamos a sacarte un poco de sangre y a surtir tus vitaminas.

- Yo puedo ir sola- miento.

- No puedes ir sola, Hotaru. Tienes miedo a las agujas igual que Otou San. No quiero que me hablen del laboratorio para decirme que mi pequeña hermana se desmayó. Además, prefiero hacerlo yo mismo.

- ¿Te puedo convencer de lo contrario, hermanito?

- No.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y niego con la cabeza, él ríe y regresa para buscar algo en su cajón, es una manzana.

- Ten

- ¿Y esto?

- Apostaría mi título universitario diciendo que si en este momento revisara tu estómago solo encontraría un poco de jugo de naranja de Otou San ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Lo haces alguna vez? eres igual a Oka San.

Raymond sonríe y me abraza saliendo del consultorio. Con eso terminamos la disputa.

Ray es mi hermano mayor. El motivo por el que mis padres se casaron hace más de dos décadas según pudimos sacar cuentas alguna vez mis hermanos y yo. Es por ello que siempre he sido una de las pocas chicas con padres jóvenes.

La juventud de mis padres ha sido muy útil para soportar todo lo que les ha tocado vivir.

Desde pequeña fui una niña enfermiza, el clima de Londres no ha ayudado mucho y el asma y las enfermedades respiratorias llegaron junto conmigo un Seis de Enero hace muchos años. Mis padres ya vivían en Londres.

No es el caso de Raymond que ha sido más saludable que yo, aunque él naciera en Tokio cuando Oka San estudiaba la preparatoria. Esa historia es digna de escribir un capítulo entero en mi diario, pero solo lo resumiré diciendo que Oji San no lo tomó de la mejor manera y se encargó de ponerles difícil el camino a ambos para estar juntos, como pueden darse cuenta no le sirvió de mucho ya que luego de tantos años siguen juntos y demasiado enamorados. Solo tuvieron que poner varios miles de kilómetros entre Oji San y nosotros lo que terminó por ablandarlo, ahora viene a menudo para navidades y cumpleaños de todos, terminó por llevarse bien con Otou San. Ahora nuestra familia no tiene tanto dramatismo, quizás solo el que hace mi padre a mi madre con sus escenas de celos, pero son la sal y la pimienta del día a día.

Estudio en el "_King´s College_" de Londres la carrera de Literatura Comparada. Muchas personas me preguntan por qué no estudio en una universidad privada o en alguna del extranjero siendo mi madre Embajadora y mi padre un reconocido abogado, pero ni Raymond ni yo estudiamos en escuelas privadas ya que no es la ideología de mis padres, ellos confían en el sistema público de educación, aunque Otou San flaqueó un poco cuando fue el momento de ir a la preparatoria, él moría por enviarme a un colegio de monjas, Oka San lo persuadió de desistir.

Me gusta mi carrera, me permite esconder la cabeza detrás de mis libros, eso me permite sentirme segura y lejos de todo peligro. Soy muy tímida, nunca sé cómo portarme con gente extraña y mis habilidades sociales son casi de cero.

Todos los días luego de mis clases tomo algunos talleres, mi madre me enseñó a tocar el arpa y mi padre el piano, pero yo a pesar de saber ambos me incliné por el cello, amo ese sonido y el sentir la vibración de las cuerdas en mis manos me da felicidad.

Hoy tomaré mi clase de dibujo, quizás pueda perfeccionar mi dibujo del "_Hombre misterioso_" que conocí esta mañana en el metro ¿tendré color dorado para sus ojos?

- ¿Quién es él?- Escucho la voz de mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Sayuri!- me sobresalto y cierro mi libreta para que no pueda verlo, demasiado tarde…

- Hotaru Shields ¿pretendes esconderme algo?

- Si…no…bueno….- me rindo. Sé que lo descubrirá y le dejo revisar mi libreta.

- ¡Wow! ¿De dónde sacaste a este chico tan lindo? Seguro de tus sueños…es adorable

- Creí que para ti el único hombre "adorable" era mi hermano- uso mi técnica de la distracción.

- Este…bueno…si. Es adorable, y sexy pero…

- Pero no es el único que te parece sexy

- Eso es no tiene nada que ver, Hotaru. Yo tengo que recrear mis pupilas ya que tu hermano ni siquiera voltea a verme, menos ahora que se fue de tu casa. Eso me hace sentir deprimida y tengo que consolarme con algo…como el chico de intercambio de mi clase de salud, es tan sexy.

- ¡Eres incorregible!

- Soy una Hansford. Tengo un corazón enorme, al menos hasta que Raymond se fije en mí. Luego de eso te prometo solo tener ojos para él.

- Sayuri…

Ella me mira con sus enormes ojos verdes y hace un puchero que me hace sonreír, así es ella, toda una Hansford.

- Mejor dime de dónde sacaste a ese chico.

- De un sueño…

-¡Que sueños más interesantes los tuyos! Yo soñé que la profesora de química me obligaba a hacer un examen para el que no había estudiado, fue terrible.

- Es un chico que vi hoy en el metro.

- Eso sí que es novedad a Hotaru Shields le gusta un chico ¡Y no es un personaje ficticio de sus libros!

- Sayuri…Me gustan los chicos reales.

- Si hablamos de personajes biográficos que hace siglos son polvo como Mozart o Lord Byron no cuentan.

Para suerte mía la profesora Kaioh entra al aula y Sayuri debe volver a su lugar.

Tal vez ella tiene razón, jamás me he enamorado de nadie, jamás he siquiera besado a nadie ¿pero qué voy a hacer si jamás he encontrado nunca a un chico que me haga sentir enamorada, que me haga sentir esas mariposas en el estómago? ¿o sí?

Mi regreso a casa es solitario como todos los días y aunque me cueste aceptarlo la ilusión de encontrar de regreso a ese chico de ojos dorados en el metro es lo que mantiene mi interés, pero eso no pasa.

Llego a casa y para mi fortuna mis padres no han llegado. Me pongo a hacer mi deberes pero por alguna extraña razón me siento distraída y una de las mariposas doradas de mi escritorio me distrae ¡concéntrate, Hotaru!

Difícilmente consigo terminar mis ensayos pero luego de demasiados esfuerzos consigo dejar de lado mis pensamientos y termino por darme una ducha esperando a la hora de la cena donde mis padres cuentan sobe su día, generalmente yo cuento un sinfín de aventuras de la universidad pero hoy no tengo mucho por decir y tampoco tengo apetito así que invento un pretexto que ninguno de mis padres acaba por creer pero terminan por respetar.

No me es tan fácil dormir, cuando finalmente estoy sola en mi habitación, los pegasos de mi pared me hacen extrañamente pensar en él y peor aún, soñar con él…

Me despierto con la sensación de haber viajado toda la noche en metro y de haber buscado a alguien, alguien con cabello plateado y ojos dorados ¿por qué me ha afectado tanto ese chico?

Por la mañana me doy una ducha para poder desperezarme, me siento agotada y una taza de café es mi salvación, no suelo tomarlo muy a menudo, pero debo agradecer que Oka San sea adicta a él ya que hay suficiente en mi cocina para despertar a un ejército.

Salgo de casa antes de que mis padres bajen las escaleras. Es raro que se les haga tarde, pero agradezco que así sea ya que puedo salir de St. James sin que mi padre vuelva a insistir en llevarme a la universidad en su coche, sabe que siempre prefiero moverme por mi misma, aunque ahora me mueve algo más ¿volveré a encontrarme con ese chico?

Como salgo demasiado temprano de casa me tomo mi tiempo para llegar a la estación, me gusta que no esté tan concurrida a estas horas de la mañana y puedo darme el lujo de elegir dónde sentarme. Me siento en un lugar al fondo del vagón desde donde nadie pueda verme, ahí hago lo que todos los días: Saco mi Ipod y una libreta para dibujar, prefiero el paisaje y no más chicos de ojos dorados y cabellos platinados, he tenido demasiado por un día, es hora de regresar a mi vida normal, ¿quién necesita pensar en un insignificante chico?

Y cuando nos detenemos en la siguiente estación las puertas se abren y mi "insignificante chico" aparece en el mismo vagón que yo. Siento mi piel estremecerse al verlo y me siento nerviosa, descubierta.

Él voltea para todos lados como buscando algo, sus ojos dorados se detienen en mi (o eso es lo que creo percibir) y yo agacho la cabeza fingiendo seguir con mi dibujo pero uso mi visión periférica para ver que se acerca hacia mí, va a sentarse a mi lado, pero una señora mayor se apresura a tomar el asiento frente a mí, ¡rayos!

El chico se encoge de hombros sonriendo y luego camina hacia el rincón opuesto del vagón que poco a poco y estación con estación se va llenando de gente, él se vuelve tan distante para mí pero también me permite contemplarlo mejor:

Lleva su cabello perfectamente arreglado y unos pantalones café con una camisa azul cielo y un saco color crema, trae un portafolios consigo y luce tan intelectual ¿a qué dedicará? ¿Cómo se llamará?

Escucho el timbre indicando que llegamos a nuestra estación, ¡Hora de bajar a mi realidad!… Hora de decirle adiós a mi chico misterioso.

Me pongo de pie y cuando llego a la puerta volteo a dar un leve vistazo hacia donde está él, él mira por la ventana "hasta mañana"…. susurro muy bajito y luego me apresuro a bajar, debo ir a la escuela…

El ver a ese chico me ha alegrado el día y paso mis clases del mejor humor del mundo, aunque de vez en cuando divago pensando en el chico de ojos dorados lo que me merece un regaño de varios profesores, eso me avergüenza mucho, no soy del tipo de chicas a las que regañen en clases, odio que eso pase.

La única cosa que me hace dejar de pensar un poco en él es que la profesora Kaoih me ha elegido para tratar con la representante de la Universidad de Sheffield, con quien mi escuela tiene un convenio de apoyo estudiantil, para discutir el apoyo que la escuela de Letras les dará en la organización de la SEMANA DE LAS ARTES. Vamos a hacer algunas obras de teatro, recitaciones y mesas redondas sobre literatura en Sheffield, como escuela invitada.

La chica en cuestión se llama Rini Black, alta, hermosa, de ojos rojizos y muy elegante. Seguramente es de esas chicas que visten de marcas de diseñador y a quienes les interesa bastante su apariencia, aunque no es pesada, a primera vista me cae bien, no como las chicas huecas de aquí que me abruman con sus bromas de mal gusto.

Las dos discutimos algunos pormenores sobre la ubicación de los stands y lo que necesitamos los del _King´s College_ para preparar nuestras participaciones. Miss Black es muy ordenada y escribe todo en su tablet. Yo, más chapada a la antigua, tomo notas en mi cuaderno.

-…y sería muy útil un listado de objetos y materiales que necesite cada stad, si me das tu mail te mando los formularios. En Sheffield como somos del área de administración solemos ser muy organizados-me comenta la joven.

-Y eso es muy bueno, evita problemas y hace que todo salga bien. No se preocupe, Miss Black, yo me hago cargo-de prisa escribo en una esquina del cuaderno mi mail con el bolígrafo y se lo arranco. Ella lo toma y al hacerlo veo que algo cae de su bolso, un rectángulo de cartulina con una pluma negra amarrada en un extremo; parece el separador de un libro.

De forma amable me agacho a recogerlo y regresárselo a la chica de Sheffield, cuando mis ojos se topan con una letra elegante y larga, como la letra que seguramente debían tener en la antigüedad los poetas, y leo en el separador uno de mis poemas favoritos de Lord Byron…

_Camina bella, como la noche__  
__De climas despejados y de cielos estrellados,__  
__Y todo lo mejor de la oscuridad y de la luz__  
__Resplandece en su aspecto y en sus ojos,__  
__Se reúne en su aspecto y en sus ojos:__  
__Enriquecida así por esa tierna luz__  
__Que el cielo niega al vulgar día…_

-¿Le gusta Byron?-digo yo al regresarle ese separador, que a todas luces es hecho a mano, no como los muchos que venden en las librerías, sino realizado por alguien con tinta y casi puedo jurar con una pluma de ave, porque las esquinas del separador están decoradas con dibujos de tulipanes. El pedazo de cartulina tiene además un agradable olor a perfume.

-¿A mí? ¡No que va! Yo no leo esas cosas cursis. Es de mi novio-dice ella al recoger el separador.

-Ya veo. Pues su novio tiene buen gusto, Miss Black, tanto por Byron como por Usted que es preciosa-aseguro yo sinceramente.

-Gracias por eso, pero no me llames "Miss Black" con tanta formalidad, somos casi de la edad, ¿O no? Además somos jóvenes y nos vamos a ver mucho por la SEMANA DEL ARTE, así que dime Rini a secas y yo te diré Hotaru ¿Te parece?

-Me parece-le sonrío yo. El resto de la reunión solo se habla de la organización del evento, pero el haber visto por la mañana a mi "Chico Misterioso" y las palabras del separador del novio de Rini copiadas de mi amado Byron me dan vuelta en la cabeza. ¿Será que ÉL es parecido al novio de Rini? ¿Le gustará la poesía?...

Cuando las clases terminan aprovecho que no tengo el taller de pintura debido a que mi profesora de artes tuvo una exposición y me retiro a las áreas verdes donde me siento debajo de un árbol a leer un libro que compré en la última venta nocturna de mi librería favorita: "El brillo de una luciérnaga". El personaje masculino me hace pensar en…no, no, no, Hotaru. No más "chico misterioso" eso te está matando.

- ¿Otra vez de chica Emo escondiéndote del mundo, Hotaru? ¿Cuándo te conseguiremos novio si sigues enterrándote entre los árboles?

- No soy Emo, Sayuri. Solo…quise pensar un poco y leer tranquila.

A ella no le importa mucho lo que digo y se sienta a mi lado arrebatándome mi libro y revisándolo como quien ve a un bicho raro.

- ¿Otro libro? Se te secará el cerebro, niña…¡Y ni siquiera tiene dibujos!

- Es para que uses tu imaginación. - Me río al ver la cara que pone, sé que lo hace para distraerme de mis pensamientos porque Sayuri es demasiado lista y los libros no son problema para ella.

- Soy buena con la imaginación… Si supieras lo que imagina esta cabecita cuando ve a Raymond tan guapo en su bata de doctor…

- No quiero saber lo que imaginas cuando ves a mi hermano, Sayuri.

- Si…es mejor que no lo sepas.

Un brillo malicioso en su mirada me dan una idea de lo que ha pensado mi amiga con respecto a Raymond y eso me revuelve el estómago.

- Volviste a ver al chico lindo ¿verdad?

Yo asiento con la cabeza y me siento sonrojada, el solo pensar en mi "chico misterioso" me hace sentir avergonzada.

- Interesante…muy interesante. Esto empieza a ser divertido.

- ¿Te parece divertido? ¡Es terrible! veo a ese chico y me pongo nerviosa y él ni siquiera me nota.

- Eso podemos arreglarlo

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Me pondrás un anuncio luminoso para que me voltee a ver?

- No…mejor…mucho mejor…

Un brillo siniestro aparece en su rostro y se pone de pie tirando de mi brazo, lo que sea que Sayuri Hansford tenga en mente…me asusta.

Paso la tarde entera con mi mejor amiga en un centro comercial -odio ir de compras- probándome ropa, la mayoría es demasiado atrevida y mucha de ella no me atrevo ni a probármela, es más el estilo de mi prima que el mío y finalmente luego de mucho insistir termino comprándome una falda color lavanda con algunas luciérnagas estampadas, es sencilla y no tan sexy como la ropa que mi amiga me sugiere, pero me gusta y es lo que termino comprando ¿pero por qué le hago caso? Bueno… supongo que no tiene nada de malo comprar ropa para ir a la escuela y de paso llamar la atención de un chico ¿o sí?

Por la tarde consigo escabullirme de mi clase de artes marciales con el argumento de tener mucha tarea.

Oka San me ha inscrito desde muy pequeña a un sinfín de actividades para reforzar mi carácter y mi organismo, su última idea fue meterme a clases de Kendo. No me desagrada del todo, aunque Otou San casi muere de nervios cada que me ve competir, pobre, a él le gustaría tenerme en una burbuja para protegerme de todo mal, es tan dulce.

Paso la noche soñando una vez más con aquel muchacho de ojos dorados ¿por qué me ha interesado tanto si solo lo he visto un par de veces? No lo sé, pero a la mañana siguiente me siento cansada y desvelada, me cuesta mucho salir de la cama y Oka San lo nota en cuanto me ve en la cocina.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Hotaru?- Me interroga con voz preocupada cuando me siento a beber un poco de jugo de naranja.

- ¿Por… por qué lo dices, Oka San?

- Porque no eres la misma de siempre, Chō. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

- Estoy bien, Oka-San. Es solo que…. La escuela está por terminar y me siento muy tensa por eso…

Mi madre me mira con incredulidad y algo me dice que no cree del todo en lo que le digo pero respeta mi espacio, aunque no sé por cuánto lo hará.

- Come tu desayuno, estas muy pálida. Le diré a tu hermano que te haga algunos estudios.

- Estoy bien, Oka- san. No es para tanto, por favor.

- No puedo creer que heredaras el miedo a las agujas de tu padre.

- Y también mi "encantadora sonrisa"- interrumpe Otou San bajando por las escaleras de la cocina.

- ¿Quién dice que tu sonrisa es encantadora? La de Hotaru definitivamente lo es pero la tuya…

- Tú siempre lo dices, Linda.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo digo algo así?

Mi padre usa la mejor de sus sonrisas y ve a mi madre con esos ojos azules que ni mi hermano ni yo heredamos, solo mi tormentosa hermana que les saca bastante provecho para conquistar chicos, pero que a él le sirven de maravilla para arrancar una sonrisa y un sonrojo a mi madre cuando él besa su mejilla de improviso.

- ¿Lo olvidaste ya?

- Come tu desayuno.- Refunfuña Oka- San mientras le mete en la boca a mi padre un trozo de melón.

- No puedo, debo llevar a mi pequeña a la universidad. Ayer, como me distrajiste, se escapó y no pude llevarla.

- No es necesario, Otou San. Tomaré el transporte público.

- Pero yo puedo llevarte.

- Eso lo hablamos ayer, Otou San. Yo puedo ir sola. No me pasará nada.

- Pero…

- Darien, quedamos en que dejarías a Hotaru hacer sus cosas sola. Ella no quiere que la lleves a la escuela y tú dijiste que estaba bien.

- ¿Yo dije? ¿Cuándo?

- Ayer, querido ¿lo olvidaste?

- ¿Ayer?

Oka San observa con sus ojos amatista a Otou San que de repente ya no luce tan insistente.

- ¡Claro, ayer! Ya recordé. Pequeña Chō ¿no se te hace tarde? Llegarás tarde a la escuela. Anda, ve ve.

- Pero…mi almuerzo- apenas y puedo decir mientras Otou San me entrega mi bolso y me saca de la cocina.

- Aceptémoslo, tu madre no es la mejor cocinera- Me dice en voz quedita para que Oka San no le escuche- Ten, compra algo en la escuela.

Mi padre corre de prisa de regreso a la cocina y yo prefiero salir de casa antes de que las cosas se pongan más intensas. Ahora comprendo por qué mi hermano se fue de casa en cuanto le fue posible… su habitación estaba al lado de la de ellos y él siempre despertaba con ojeras, cuando mi hermana y yo le preguntábamos el motivo de su insomnio jamás respondía, creo que ellos tuvieron mucho que ver.

Cuando por fin salgo de St James voy a la estación del metro. Aun me cuesta sacar de mi cabeza lo que puede estar pasando en mi casa en estos momentos así que mejor intento pensar en otras cosas.

Tomo mi lugar favorito en el vagón del metro y me pongo los audífonos y saco mi libro favorito para hacer menos largo el trayecto. Una de las desventajas de vivir a las orillas es la ciudad es hacer una eternidad de camino aunque acepto q sería más corto si mi "_chico misterioso_" apareciera por aquí.

Que tonta… "¿chico misterioso?" Seguramente tiene un nombre ¿cómo se llamará?

El metro hace escala en Green Park y cuando las puertas se abren lo veo entrar. Luce indiferente con todos los otros días y yo finjo que tengo la nariz metida en mi historia pero la verdad es que lo veo a él con su saco café y pantalones claros caminar hacia donde yo estoy. Siento que mi corazón late acelerado pero de pronto él se detiene con gesto molesto y saca algo de su bolsa: el celular.

Mi "_Chico misterioso_" recibió una llamada de alguien y por más que me esfuerzo no logro escuchar, solo escucho la receta cacera para erradicar los piojos que una señora le comparte a otra a unos metros de mí. Creo que me quedaré con la duda.

Veo llenarse y vaciarse el mismo espacio cuadrado y yo me siento demasiado tonta por esperar que él se interese en mí. No espero a mi estación y bajo dos antes, estoy demasiado molesta para seguir viendo a ese chico que ni siquiera sabe que existo. ¡Ya basta, Hotaru Shields, eres una mujer no una niña soñando con príncipes azules!

Paso el resto del día de pésimo humor, tanto que me sacan de no una sino dos clases y eso es vergonzoso. Jamás antes me habían echado del salón y detesto que sea por estar pensando en "ese chico"

- Por lo mal que tocas imagino que estás de terrible humor ¿verdad, Hotaru?- Me interrumpe Sayuri apareciendo a mis espaldas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú ni siquiera tomas este taller!

- La música no se hizo para los Hansford, amiga. Nosotros tenemos otros talentos- me dice con toda seguridad mi amiga.

- Seguro que sí.

- Veo que usas la falda que compramos. Dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Lo viste? ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Te vio? ¿Qué te dijo?

Tantas preguntas me atosigan y me ponen de mal humor, lo último que deseo es escuchar de ese tipo.

- No quiero hablar más de eso. Son tonterías- refunfuño mientras me vuelvo a acomodar ante mi cello.

Comienzo a tocar una melodía pero antes de cualquier cosa las cuerdas se revientan por la presión y una queja general de todos mis compañeros en el aula me hace avergonzarme.

- Vaya que algo te hizo molestar. Si quieres renunciar al "chico misterioso" por mí está bien. Puedes elegir a uno de mis hermanos, ya sabes que tengo muchos…es más….podemos hacer un trueque.

- Sayuri…

- En serio. Es más, te doy a dos ¿qué eliges, dos rubios o un castaño y un rubio? Tú solo pide

- No es tan fácil como eso. Si pudiera gustarme un chico así como así hace mucho me hubiera interesado en uno de tus hermanos, pero…

-Es algo que no se elige ¿verdad?- se resigna ella mientras yo asiento con la cabeza en silencio, por un segundo mi rubia amiga luce solemne y madura.

- ¿Entonces podrías solo regalarme a Raymond? Tú sabes…como acto de buena voluntad.

El repentino cambio en mi amiga me hace cambiar mi carácter y río divertida. No sé qué haría sin Sayuri, siempre me hace reír y por un momento olvido mi mal humor

- ¿Te vas?- Me interroga confusa cuando me ve recoger mis cosas y meterlas a mi bolso.

- No creo servir de mucho aquí si mi cello no tiene cuerdas- le respondo mientras me las arreglo para meter mi fábrica de música a su forro- Mejor iré a comprarle cuerdas nuevas, a que lo ajusten y después a casa… creo que necesito descansar.

- ¿Piensas moverte por todo Londres con esa mega cosa?- incrédula interroga mi amiga.

- A menos que quieras ayudarme…

- No puedo… práctica de soccer…pero si quieres puedo llamar a alguno de mis hermanos para que venga y….

- No es necesario. Estaré bien, descuida. Tal vez soy frágil pero no olvides que Oka San me ha enviado a cientos de clases deportivas. Puedo con esto.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Te veré mañana, Sayuri…

- Oye, ¡espera!- me detiene mi amiga y yo me giro sonriendo. Creo que se compadeció de mí y me ayudará con mi Cello.

- ¿Podrías llevarle esto a Ray?

- ¿Qué?

- Son galletas. Las hice en mi clase de cocina y recordé que…bueno ¿podrías dárselas?

- Por supuesto…- acepto mientras me río. Creo que hablé demasiado pronto.- ¡Hasta mañana!

Creo que me he sobreestimado ya que cargar un Cello sola por todo Londres no fue la mejor idea. Me muevo por la ciudad y milagrosamente luego de tomar un par de autobuses consigo llegar a la tienda de instrumentos musicales donde arreglan mi Cello y lo afinan. Al señor Thomas le sorprende saber que me las arreglé para romper todas las cuerdas de mi Cello, más cuando él sabe lo cuidadosa que suelo ser, pero se consuela cuando le digo que "fue un accidente" sabe que no suelo hablar mucho y que no le contaré mucho más.

El anciano se ofrece a llevarme a casa, pero a sus ochenta años no es seguro ni para él ni para nadie que maneje así que le miento diciendo que mi padre me espera a una cuadra de la tienda.

Salgo de la tienda con mi Cello a cuestas. No sé si es por la hora o porque lo he cargado durante un largo rato pero lo siento cada vez más pesado y me detengo un momento a tomar aire, ¡Gran kami! debería haber aceptado la ayuda de los hermanos de Sayuri…estoy muerta. Si estuviera en una película de época en este momento aparecería un guapo caballero a rescatarme.

Escucho el ruido de un claxon y luego me giro para encontrarme con un auto negro con vidrio polarizado que se detiene a mi lado. Yo sonrío al ver bajar del auto a un alto joven de lentes obscuros que conozco bastante bien.

- ¡Raymond!- Grito mientras lo abrazo cuando ya está frente a mí y beso sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué haces con esa cosa por todo Londres, Chō? Fácil podrías conducirlo de regreso a casa.

- Es que se reventaron algunas cuerdas de mi Cello y tuve que venir a que se las pusieran- le explico pero él ya ha tomado mi Cello y abierto la cajuela para guardarlo.

- Que raro que te ocurriera eso. Pero mejor me cuentas por el camino.

- ¿Vas a llevarme a casa?

- ¡Claro! No pienso dejar que mi pequeña hermanita atraviese todo Londres con esa cosa-Me emociono y lo abrazo alegre mientras beso su mejilla.

- ¡Eres el mejor, hermanito!- le digo sincera y él se ríe y niega con la cabeza para luego abrirme la puerta de su coche. No sé por qué siento como si alguien nos observara pero no le doy mucha importancia ya que Ray se sube al asiento del copiloto y olfatea algo mientras arranca el coche.

- ¿A qué huele? ¿A galletas?

- ¡Que olfato, Raymond!- me río mientras abro mi bolso y le entrego la cajita con galletas que le mandó Sayuri.- Ten.

Él la abre como niño pequeño y devora las galletas de mantequilla y las de chocolate que tiene dentro.

- Esto es delicioso, ¡Gran Kami! ¿Tú las hiciste?

-¡Claro que no! Heredé el talento culinario de Oka San, No lo olvides. Te las envió una admiradora. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

- Dile que con dos entregas más como ésta y podría convencerme. ¡Me encantan!

Me causa gracia la emoción de mi serio hermano por las galletas y eso me hace olvidarme de mi mal humor de la mañana.

- No olvides que debes ir al hospital, pequeña Chō.

- ¿Ya están los resultados?

- Estarán mañana.

- Bien, entonces quizás mañana vaya.

- ¿Quizás?

- Raymond…

- Escucha, Hotaru- El tono con el que pronuncia mi nombre me asusta, Ray rara vez me llama "Hotaru" y jamás me habla tan serio- Acepté no decirle a mis padres sobre los análisis y sobre que te has sentido mal en los últimos días, pero de eso a tomar a la ligera todo esto…no pasará. Mañana irás al hospital para revisar tus análisis y hacerte otras pruebas, te veo muy pálida.

- Es solo que no he dormido bien por el fin de semestre…es todo.

- Lo comprobaremos mañana ¿de acuerdo?

- Pues…

-Es eso o les cuento a nuestros padres.

-¡Eres demasiado chantajista, Raymond!

- Lo sé pero funciona- guiña un ojo mi hermano mayor. Me desespera que sea tan protector, aunque una parte de mi termina dándole la razón.

No siempre fui una chica sana, de hecho de pequeña fui muy enfermiza y padecí anemia severa. Oka San y Otou San se la pasaban en el hospital conmigo y en gran parte eso fue lo que encaminó la vocación de Raymond, él siempre dijo que quería ser doctor para que él se inclinara por medicina, siempre ha velado por mí como el hermano mayor que es.

Mis padres reciben a Raymond con alegría mientras les cuenta cómo me encontró en el centro de Londres con mi Cello a cuestas, Oka San aplaude mi valentía pero mi pobre padre de verdad se aterra de solo imaginarme, él siempre tan preocupado. Termina pidiéndome que lo llame la próxima vez que necesite volver a casa.

Oka San hace observaciones sobre mi atuendo y eso me hace recordar al chico misterioso del metro….detesto haber sido tan infantil como para querer llamar la atención de ese chico, no soy una modelo de televisión para atraer su mirada o su atención. Seguramente mi chico misterioso ni siquiera sabe que existo y ha de estar feliz en este momento, quizás saliendo con alguna linda novia y yo aquí de ingenua pensando en él.

Al día siguiente uso mis típicas medias negras y falda negra pero me pongo una chaqueta violeta, no sé si haga frío o yo me sienta realmente fría por dentro.

Hoy no veo a mis padres por la mañana, Oka San tenía una junta en la embajada y seguro Otou San la llevó porque solo falta el auto de él.

Me alegra no tener que toparme con la lucha diaria por no ser llevada a la escuela, aunque hoy lo aceptaría de buena gana, el metro ha perdido mi interés.

Hoy no deseo mirar a la gente y escondo la nariz tras uno de mis libros. Nos detenemos en la estación de _Green Park_ y yo no volteo hacia la puerta pero siento que alguien se acerca, de repente comienzo a sentirme nerviosa y cuando elevo la vista alguien está sentado en el asiento ante mi…es "él"

Vuelvo a bajar de prisa la mirada hacia mi libro intentando que él no descubra lo mucho que me afecta verlo pero en realidad lo hace. Él luce ausente y aprovecho para poner atención en lo que trae sobre las piernas, son un par de libros también y veo escrito en el borde de uno un nombre "_Helios Sweeney_" Así que tienes un nombre…

- "Helios"- Pronuncio sin darme cuenta y él levanta la vista sorprendido. Yo me avergüenzo y me pongo de pie lo más de prisa posible, debo bajar en seguida y en cuanto las puertas del tren se abren salgo, no miro hacia atrás y para mi desgracia he bajado cuatro estaciones antes de la universidad…creo que tendré que caminar.

El viento es frío como lo suele ser siempre en Londres pero hoy es terrible, maldito calentamiento global, parece invierno y mi chaqueta no es lo suficientemente caliente para soportarlo ¿por qué tuve que bajar cuatro estaciones antes? Ah, sí…ya lo recuerdo, porque escapaba del "_Chico misterioso_"…no…mentira…Escapaba de Helios, Helios Sweeney" Que bien suena ese nombre…

Camino hasta mi universidad y a diferencia de los días anteriores la paso de un excelente humor y muy animada aunque cada que pienso en el metro me siento apenada ¿qué habrá pensado ese chico? ¿Pensará que soy una chica obsesiva, No importa, quizás ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

Por la tarde intento escaparme a casa pero me es imposible ya que Sayuri me secuestra para ir a la suya, como he terminado mis deberes en la escuela acepto y nos ponemos en su sala a ver películas y comer palomitas de maíz. Ella pone una película francesa "_L´amant_" donde sale un chico Chino que es demasiado elegante.

-¿Te imaginas encontrarte con un chico así de lindo, refinado y misterioso?

Yo solo guardo silencio y finjo no escucharla ¡Claro que lo imagino! Me he topado toda la semana con uno pero para él ni siquiera existo.

- ¡Yo soy lindo y misterioso!- Interrumpe Andy, el hermano mayor de mi amiga que se queda con nuestro Bowl de palomitas y las come con la boca abierta.

- ¡Claro que no lo eres!

- ¿No lo soy, Hotaru?- Me interroga el rubio muchacho con cara triste.

- Si, Andy. Eres todo un caballero inglés- lo consuelo y él sonríe de oreja a oreja mostrando la masacre de palomitas de maíz de su boca.

- ¿Lo ves, Sayuri? Una chica linda y refinada piensa que soy un caballero- Se emociona él- Hotaru ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Una risa nerviosa brota de mis labios a l ver la solemnidad de Andy y ese trozo de maíz entre sus dientes, él luce ligeramente ofendido.

-¡Largo de aquí, Rubio! - Le grita Sayuri mientras le lanza un cojín del sillón.

Muy a su pesar el muchacho rubio nos deja y se va refunfuñando maldiciones mientras se soba la cabeza, ellos siempre son así.

Cuando estamos solas recibo la esperadísima pregunta.

- ¿Y hoy viste a tu galán misterioso?

- ¿A Helios?...si

- Así que ya no es el "_chico misterioso_" - Se interesa la rubia- Bien, vas avanzando. Creo que mis consejos sirven de algo ¿me contarás?

- Solo…lo leí en uno de sus libros, eso es todo.

La decepción aparece en el rostro de mi amiga rubia que seguro se imaginaba una telenovela coreana en su perturbada cabeza.

- Bueno, tú sí que eres lenta. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar…

- ¿Lo dice la chica que ve a mi hermano y se pone de mil colores?

- Este…bueno, es que…Ray es diferente….Ray es….perfecto- me explica la chica de ojos verdes mientras suspira emocionada. Deberías de invitarme a tu casa a cenar un día de estos y tu sabes… invitar a Ray.

- Sabes que Oka San no es la mejor cocinera.

- Podría cocinar yo. Me has dicho que tiene muy buen apetito. Tal vez si hago mi famosa tarta de fresas y chocolate…

- Si haces esa tarta puedes ir mañana mismo

- Mhm…Lo lamento, la tía Unazuki vendrá de Tokio el fin de semana ¿la semana próxima te parece bien?

- Claro, ya inventaré algo para forzar a Raymond a visitarnos ese día.

- ¡Eres la mejor, Hotaru!- me abraza emocionada mi efusiva amiga- Aunque podríamos organizar acompañarte a tomar el metro juntas para poder acercar a ese Helios y a ti. Tú déjamelo a mí que en un par de días…

Mi móvil suena y veo que es un mensaje de Oka san, me apresuro a ponerme de pie.

- Debo irme, Sayuri.

- Pero mi padre no tarda en volver del trabajo, él te llevará a casa.

- Olvidé que Oba- chan iría a cenar a casa esta noche. Debo irme, no quiero ver a Oka San molesta.

- Te veo mañana en la escuela entonces- se despide ella de mí y me acompaña a la puerta- ¿te pido un taxi?

- No, gracias. Tomaré el autobús

Afortunadamente alcanzo el autobús a St James, encuentro un lugar vacío al final y puedo contemplar a mi bello Londres a través de la ventana.

A pesar de ser mitad japonesa y mitad Inglesa debo decir que Londres nunca deja de maravillarme, me gusta la nostalgia de sus calles antiguas y la diversidad de su gente, aunque ir a Tokio es una experiencia maravillosa, me gusta como en mi país materno pueden llevar una perfecta sincronía de tradición y vanguardia, creo que tengo lo mejor de dos mundos, Otou San me dice que soy la perfecta unión entre oriente y occidente, pero Otou San no es el hombre más imparcial del mundo.

¿Acaso habrá alguien que piense lo mismo de mí? Lo dudo…aunque un día que paseaba por _Kensington Gardens _Con Sayuri y Andy un pintor callejero le pidió permiso a mis padres de pintar un retrato mío rodeada de luciérnagas diciendo que era yo el rostro perfecto para su dibujo. Luego de las burlas de mis amigos accedí y mientras veíamos jugar a Andy americano con sus amigos me pintó. Debe haber sido el único además de papá y Ray a quien le he parecido digna de ser su modelo, aunque no quiso vendernos el cuadro por nada del mundo, dijo que era para su colección especial. ¡EN FIN!...

Para mi mala suerte en cuanto bajo del autobús una tormenta cae sobre mi y al llegar a casa estoy empapada, sí que hace frío afuera.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Hotaru? - me interroga Oka San en cuanto cruzo la puerta. Luce desesperada más que molesta.

- Lo siento, Oka San. Estaba en casa de Sayuri, olvidé la cena.

- Sabes que eres la única que pone de buen humor a tu abuela. Desde que llegó no ha parado de decir que no necesito trabajar y que debería de estar en casa y no perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías de política, por favor se "dulce y encantadora"

- Está bien, Oka san- le digo sonriendo pero un estornudo sale de mi boca y luego dos más.

-Mejor sube a tomar un baño o te enfermarás.

-¿Pero y la abuela?

- Yo lidiaré con tu abuela, la he soportado por más de veinte años, dos horas más no serán la diferencia, pequeña Chō. - Tranquiliza mi madre mientras acaricia mi cabellera mojada- Anda, ve arriba. Te subiré la cena tan pronto esté lista.

- ¿Preparaste de cenar?- ¡Eso si es sorpresa! ¿Mi madre cocinando?

- ¡Claro que no! Tu padre la compró de camino a casa, pero tu abuela no tiene por qué saberlo. Será nuestro secreto.

- Secreto de familia, Oka- San- juro solemnemente y luego desaparezco escaleras arriba.

Mis padres se amaron casi desde que se conocieron en Tokio, Fue química inmediata, pero la misma química no ocurrió con mis abuelos.

Otou San había conseguido una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y por azares del destino eligió Meiji, una de las mejores universidades de Tokio, la misma a la que Oji San un día fue a dar una conferencia acompañado de su única hija, mi madre.

Mi padre se sintió intrigado por esa linda muchacha de ojos amatista que escuchaba aburrida la conferencia desde un rincón de la sala audiovisual y se acercó a hacerle compañía, algunos imaginarían que ella aceptó y luego salieron juntos, pero eso no pasó.

Oka San lo trató groseramente y salió de la sala pidiéndole que no la molestara pero Otou San fue persistente y luego de mucho insistir ella aceptó la tan ansiada cita, cita que se repitió todos los días, muy pronto descubrieron que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, mi hermano Raymond llegó en ese trayecto y claro está que Oji San no fue el más feliz con la noticia, aunque contra todo pronóstico apoyó a Oka san y Otou San, sobre todo cuando mi hermano nació, no por ello dejó de intentar de muchas y sutiles maneras que mis padres se separaran, para Oji San Otou San no era lo suficientemente bueno, tuvieron demasiados problemas por ello, hasta que casi deciden separarse, milagrosamente no lo hicieron. Lo que si hicieron fue mudarse a Londres para alejarse de la tensión que les causaba Oji San, luego conocieron a la abuela Shields quien no es la admiradora número uno de mi madre. Justo esa mujer es la que está cenando en este momento con mis padres…

Mi abuela me adora y yo a ella. Dice que mi calma le recuerda mucho a mi padre cuando tenía mi edad, dice que él era así de melancólico y tierno, seguramente así era porque Oka- San es un torbellino, el torbellino que mueve a nuestra familia, a veces me gustaría tener su fuerza y su coraje.

- ¿Estas despierta?- Interrumpe mis pensamientos mi madre que entra con una bandeja con sopa miso entre las manos.

- Si, Oka San. Estoy despierta- le respondo desde mi cama, ella se acerca cariñosa dejando la bandeja en mi buró.

- ¿Te cambiaste de ropa?

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Oba Chan ya se fue?

- Afortunadamente si- me confiesa liberada- sin Raymond y sin ti en casa molestarme no es tan divertido, lo ha hecho por décadas.

- ¿Ray no vendrá?

- Tiene una operación de emergencia, dijo que posiblemente no alcanzaría a llegar.

- Ya veo…-Digo con tristeza, tenía ganas de verlo.

- Come tu cena. Te ayudará a calentarte.

- Gracias, Oka San ¿tu receta secreta?

- Si, el secreto de la señora Nanaki en _Convent garden_. Espero tu abuela no lo descubra- se divierte mi madre y me da a beber un poco.

- Te ha quedado delicioso, como siempre

- Gracias, pequeña. ¿Quieres que me quede a tu lado?

- No. Estoy bien. Mejor ve con Otou San. Debe estar vaciando el refrigerador.

- Si, muy posiblemente, linda. - apoya mi madre mientras besa mi frente, yo estornudo de nuevo- antes de dormir te subiré un té. Te hará bien.

- Gracias, Oka san.

Cuando ella sale dejo el plato de sopa sobre el buró. Por alguna extraña razón no tengo hambre, solo deseo estar recostada y dormir…

Sueño con el vagón del tren. Sueño con Helios que al igual que el dios griego me deslumbra con el brillo de su mirada, sueño que camina hacia mí y me dice que me ha extrañado tanto…¡Que bellos pueden ser los sueños cuando están llenos de esperanzas!

Por la mañana suena mi despertador pero no logro levantarme de la cama y sigo dormida hasta que Oka San entra a mi habitación llamándome, suena preocupada.

- ¿Hotaru?-le respondo con sonidos guturales que no logran convertirse en palabras. Ella se acerca e intenta moverme, me siento muy pesada.

- Te quedaste dormida, Chō. ¿Estás bien?- interroga mi madre mientras toca mi frente- ¡por el gran Kami, estas ardiendo en fiebre!

- Estoy bien, Oka San. Gracias por despertarme- intento minimizar y ponerme de pie, pero realmente me siento muy débil.

- No, no, no. No irás a ningún lado. Hoy te quedas en casa.

- Pero tengo que ir a la escuela y…

- No querrás ver a tu madre enojada, pequeña Chō- se une mi padre, ¿por qué eligieron justo hoy para ponerse de acuerdo en algo? Generalmente cuando uno dice "Blanco" el otro dice "negro".

- Otou San, estoy bien. Solo es un pequeño resfriado. Se hará tarde para tomar el metro y…

-No irás y es mi última palabra. Me quedaré en casa para asegurarme de que no salgas de cama.

- ¿No irás a la embajada? Ni siquiera el día que te dio salmonella dejaste de ir, Oka San.

- Es diferente. La familia es primero.

- Llamaré a la embajada y al despacho para avisar que no iremos.

- ¿Se quedarán los dos? ¡Solo es un resfriado!

- No es un trabajo tan sencillo. Tu madre te cuidará y yo prepararé tu comida favorita.

- Creo que no tengo elección ¿verdad?

- No. No la tienes, por hoy olvídate de salir de la cama- amenaza Oka San- Darien, aprovecha para llamar a Raymond.

- ¿Qué? ¿También él? Oka- San ¿no estarás exagerando? En verdad es solo un resfriado.

- No vamos a arriesgarnos, Hotaru, y tampoco vamos a discutir por tonterías. Vuelve a dormir.

Miro a Otou San y luego a Oka San, el día de hoy ambos se han unido en mi contra y sé que no hay forma alguna de hacerles cambiar de opinión, estoy perdida a menos que escape por la ventana….no, estoy desvariando, ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para ello así que cierro los ojos y caigo en un sueño profundo.

Esa era mi última oportunidad para ver a Helios esta semana, ahora deberé esperar al lunes para ver si la suerte es buena conmigo y me lo vuelvo a encontrar.

Si seré infantil, seguramente para él no soy nadie en el mundo y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que este día no nos hemos encontrado. A mí me alegra la vida con tan solo verlo un par de minutos y para Helios no soy más que una chica extraña que lo ha nombrado en el metro…

Para preocupación de mis padres parece ser que lo mío no es un simple resfriado. Oka San no consigue bajarme tan fácil la fiebre y Raymond llega en no sé qué momento entre la fiebre y mi inconsciencia. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, solo vienen a mi mente los recuerdos de escuchar a mis padres preocupados interrogar a mi hermano, él suena igual de alarmado y en un momento recuerdo escuchar la palabra "Hospital". Con todas mis fuerzas consigo gritar "no" no quiero ir a un hospital, no deseo estar internada una vez más. Pasé casi toda mi infancia en camas de hospitales, entre transfusiones y medicinas, no quiero estar ahí, no quiero volver a estar internada.

Seguramente me pongo bastante mal porque mis padres desisten de moverme y sigo en cama aunque puedo sentir una aguja en mi brazo, creo que Raymond terminó canalizándome, a los pocos minutos dejo de sentir dolor y sentirlo todo, me vuelvo a quedar dormida_…_

_Estoy en la estación esperando el tren que no tarda en llegar, subo y tomo mi eterno lugar. Cuando paramos en la estación de Green Park las puertas se abren y Helios aparece enfundado en una reluciente armadura medieval plateada, luce como un caballero, como sir Tristán, mi caballero favorito…_

_- Mi dulce Hotaru, por fin volvemos a encontrarnos- Me dice mi guapo caballero mientras se me acerca a paso veloz y besa el dorso de mi mano. Estoy sorprendida._

_- Us…usted….- Apenas y logro murmurar desde donde estoy, me cuesta moverme pero consigo quitar mi mano de de las de él, aunque siento una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros cuando lo hago- ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?_

_- ¿No es acaso misión de aquellos que aman el saberlo todo sobre el ser amado?_

_Yo lo miro con incredulidad y me pongo de pie intentando alejarme. No por nada fui criada por una mujer desconfiada._

_- ¡Espera!- me suplica de una forma que no puedo evitar detenerme y girarme para verlo. Saca de entre su armadura mi vieja libreta, aquella en la que lo dibujé el día que lo conocí y en el que lo seguí dibujando muchas otras veces más, una incluso con una armadura como la que viste ahora- Así es como supe tu nombre, la dejaste el otro día, cuando escapaste de mi…_

_- Yo no escapé de ti…de usted de….¡Yo no escapé!-Helios sonríe y se hinca delante de mí._

_- No importa, no pienso dejarte ir a ningún lado. _

_- Debo estar soñando- murmuro para mí, pero él sonríe y e acaricia la mejilla._

_- Entonces es uno que estamos soñando los dos. Te he extrañado tanto…me he vuelto loco por no verte estos días, ¿dónde has estado, mi bella luciérnaga? _

_- ¿Días? Solo ha pasado uno._

_Veo la tristeza en el rostro de mi deslumbrante caballero y eso me llega muy profundo._

_-Han pasado varios días y varias noches sin saber de ti, mi bella luciérnaga. Este tiempo sin verte ha sido como si el sol no hubiera salido para mí…_

_La sinceridad de sus palabras me hacen sentir sonrojada. Nadie me había hablado antes como él._

_- Hay algo que tengo que confesarte, mi bella luciérnaga…_

_- ¿Luciérnaga? Nadie me había llamado así antes. Mi familia me llama Cho._

_- Mariposa….eres tan bella como una mariposa, pero…para mí eres una luciérnaga… porque eres capaz de brillar e iluminar mi obscuridad…_

_Sus palabras aceleran mi corazón y siento mi piel arder cuando enreda sus fuertes brazos en mi cintura, siento el corazón a punto de saltarme. _

_- Quiero confesarte algo…_

_- ¿Qué es?- Apenas logro murmurar, estoy temblando._

_- Yo…._

_- Hotaru…- escucho la voz de Oka-San ¿de Oka San?-un movimiento me hace abrir los ojos…había estado soñando._

- Lamento despertarte, Chō. Pero debes tomar tus medicinas.

- ¿Qué hora es, Oka San?

- Las ocho

- ¿De la mañana?

- De la noche, pequeña. Es Domingo…hace un par de horas acaba de irse tu hermano a su departamento. No conseguía bajarte la fiebre y te negabas a ir al hospital.

- ¿De verdad?- Recuerdo haber escuchado algo entre sueños y luego el dolor de la aguja en mi…sigue en mi brazo.- Oka San ¿esto es necesario?

- Lo es. Al menos en lo que Ray dice lo contrario.

- ¿Alguien pronunció mi nombre?- escucho la voz de mi hermano que entra a mi habitación, luce recién afeitado pero las ojeras en su rostro son evidentes, también las de Oka San.- ¡Chō, ya despertaste!

Unos pasos pesados se escuchan en las escaleras y luego en el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa, luego Otou San aparece por la puerta y empuja a Ray para ponerse a los pies de mi cama y besar mi frente, como mi hermano y como Oka San luce como si no hubiera dormido en noches enteras, él si tiene la barba de varios días y trae la ropa que le vi la última vez ¿fue el viernes?

Otou San me llena de besos, luce verdaderamente feliz.

- Otou San, creo que te da gusto verme.

- ¡Claro que sí, pequeña Chō! Nos tuviste muy preocupados. No importa lo que diga tu madre, la próxima vez que salgas de casa yo te llevaré.

- Darien…- lo llama mi madre con ese tono de advertencia que todos tememos.

- No, no, no. Rei, no quiero otro susto como este y sé que tú tampoco.

Creo que Otou San da en el clavo porque el rostro de mi madre cambia totalmente y no sabe que contestarle, algo para anotarse en la historia.

- Quizás quieran hablar de ello en la cocina. Tengo que revisar a mi hermana- Mi padre se encoge de hombros y mi madre mira amenazante a mi hermano, casi puedo escucharla decir "_no te atrevas a darme ordenes_"- Oka San, por favor… solo serán unos minutos.

- Les prepararé té.

Oka San y Otou San salen de mi habitación y es hasta que se asegura de que estamos solos que se decide a hablar. Luce serio.

- Creí haberte dicho que fueras a la clínica, Chō.

- Lo olvidé…

- Hotaru…tu salud no es para tener "olvidos"

- Solo fue un resfriado, Raymond. No es como si hubiera vuelto a enfermar.

Él calla y mira hacia la ventana. Mi hermano es el peor mentiroso del mundo.

- Volví a enfermar ¿no es así?

- No lo sé, chō.

- Raymond, no me mientas. No soy un bebé- le pido con seriedad, veo sus ojos preocupados y luego camina hacia una lámpara de mariposa que tengo en mi buró.

- ¿Recuerdas que yo te la compré? El día que tu naciste fuimos a una tienda de juguetes.- me cambia el tema- Cuando la vi en la tienda pensé que mi nueva hermanita debía de tener una lámpara así de hermosa en su habitación. Iba a comprarme un equipo de doctor con mis ahorros, pero mi nueva hermanita vino a mi mente, pequeña Chō…tú siempre vienes a mi mente, eres mi pequeña hermanita. Desde que naciste supe que cuidaría por ti siempre.

- Ray

- Aunque tengo que aceptar que ya no eres una pequeña a la que pueda engañar. Tus análisis generales salieron fuera de rango.

-¿Entonces?…

- No puedo emitir una opinión, Chō. Quizás sea algo sin importancia o quizás no… por eso necesito hacerte más pruebas. Tu resfriado fue grave porque tus defensas están por los suelos, Chō.

- Mañana mismo saliendo de la universidad iré a que me hagan esas pruebas, Ray. Te lo prometo.

- No irás a ningún sitio mañana, Hotaru- amenaza Oka San desde la puerta con una bandeja de té entre las manos, creo que se volverá experta en preparar té.

- Oka San, no puedo faltar. Estoy en mis últimas clases y…

- Yo apoyo a tu madre, Hotaru. Luego de semejante susto debes descansar en casa.

¡Genial!. Más de dos décadas opinando diferente y justo hoy mis padres se ponen de acuerdo en algo.

-Como médico opino igual, Chō. Debes quedarte en cama un poco más. Tu fiebre fue demasiado alta y te debilitó mucho.- maldición, hasta Ray se les une- Oka San, Otou San…hay algo de lo que necesito hablar con ustedes ¿podemos?

-Claro…vamos abajo.

Sé que Raymond les contará a mis padres sobre mis estudios y sobre lo mal que me he sentido últimamente. Era lo último que quería, preocuparlos…

Paso la noche sin poder dormir. Muchas cosas vienen a mi mente: Mi salud, el miedo a volver al hospital como cuando era pequeña, el miedo a no volver a ver a Helios, el miedo a morir.

Por la mañana me despierto y encuentro sobre mi buró una nueva bandeja con hot cakes de chocolate, un jugo de naranja, mis medicinas y algo de té, junto a ellos una nota de mi madre.

_Pequeña Chō:_

_Tuve que salir un momento a la tienda para comprar algunas cosas. No tardaré, por favor si despiertas antes come tu desayuno y toma tus medicinas, volveré pronto._

Veo el reloj y son las siete en punto. Tengo una clase a las ocho y uno de mis exámenes finales del semestre. Oka San dijo que no saliera de casa…pero si me doy prisa llegaré a tiempo para mi examen.

No lo pienso dos veces y me monto en mis medias negras y mi falda lavanda, una blusa a juego y mi abrigo gris para cubrirme del frío día. Tomo mis libros y salgo de casa, de verdad pido a todos los kamis no encontrarme con Oka San en el camino o tendré serios problemas.

Llego a la estación sin ningún problema y tomo mi tren. Mi lugar está libre y me voy directamente a él. Luego busco mi libreta en el interior de mi bolso, no la he usado en días pero no la encuentro.

Busco a profundidad y es definitivo: no está ahí. Recuerdo que la última vez que la vi...iba en este vagón y luego salí despavorida cuando pronuncié el nombre de Helios. Me siento avergonzada ¿la habrá visto? ¿la habrá hojeado? espero que no porque en ella hay muchos dibujos de mi deslumbrante caballero. ¡Que la tierra me coma si él lo ha visto!

No tardamos en llegar a la estación de _Green Park_ y mi corazón comienza a latir aceleradamente, luego las puertas se abren y él está ahí. Lleva una chaqueta café y unos pantalones azules, un chaleco debajo que es color rojo quemado con una camisa blanca, sus zapatos son color camello al igual que su cinto ¡Hotaru! me avergüenzo descubriendo que mis ojos han parado justo en su cintura y yo volteo hacia otro lado, él se sienta frente a mi pero a varios lugares de distancia, mi corazón late acelerado y comienzo a sudar frío.

Lo veo perder su vista en la ventana y bostezar, también luce ojeroso ¿será que no ha dormido bien en estos días? ¿Tendrá mucho trabajo? ¿A qué se dedicará? Solo sé su nombre "Helios" me tengo que morder los labios para no pronunciarlo en voz alta.

A veces me gustaría tener el valor de Oka San o al menos su belleza para atraer la mirada de él, para mi desgracia solo soy una chica común, una que no ganará el interés de mi deslumbrante hombre de ensueño.

Aprovecho que su atención está en la ventana y vuelvo a observarlo, soy descubierta y él voltea directamente a verme, sus ojos dorados se cruzan con los míos amatista, ha suspirado ¿o es solo que bostezó de nuevo? No…juraría que suspiró ¿por mi? ¡Tonta Hotaru! Claro que no. Fue un segundo, él vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana.

Luego pasa algo que jamás imaginaría, él se pone de pie y camina hacia donde yo estoy, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar ¿por qué lo hago? cuando me doy cuenta, Helios se sienta frente a mí y yo no puedo evitar nombrarlo en voz baja de nuevo: "Helios"

¡Lo he vuelto a hacer!

Me pongo de pie apenada aprovechando que el vagón se ha detenido, pero algo impide mi camino…su mano.

- Espera…- Me suplica mientras yo lo obedezco, el tren ha reiniciado su marcha- No te vayas, por favor. No me dejes así, Hotaru.

Yo me giro sorprendida a encontrar su mirada ¿por qué sabe mi nombre? La respuesta llega en seguida, trae mi libreta en su mano, aquella donde lo dibujé tantas veces.

- Dirás que estoy loco. Pues quizás para ti solo soy un extraño; Yo solo sé tu nombre pero desde hace una semana que te encontré aquí no he podido pensar en nada más que en ti. Sueño contigo, vienes a mi mente en todo momento. No sé por qué siento todo esto, solo sé que no logro sacarte de aquí.

Él señala su corazón, es justo donde él se ha metido en mí.

- Hace una semana tomé por error este tren, pero agradezco mi error, porque te conocí. Desde ese día tomo el camino más largo a la universidad solo para verte, para alegrar mi día. Mis días han sido grises todos estos días que no te he visto. Sentí volverme loco sin verte.

De verdad estoy sorprendida, no creí que mi "chico misterioso" pudiera pronunciar tantas palabras juntas, pero todas ellas me encantan.

- No me hubiera atrevido a hablarte, pero cuando vi tu libreta, cuando vi que no te soy tan indiferente mi bella luciérnaga, me armé de valor, pero no había podido verte hasta hoy yo…

El tren se detiene cuando entramos a uno de los túneles de Londres. Es cuando soy consciente de la caricia de sus dedos que me llenan de electricidad. Aprovecho ese momento para ser lo osada que jamás he sido y me suelto de su mano para buscar su rostro, aun a obscuras, aun cuando jamás lo había tocado antes mis manos lo conocen de sobra ¿por qué pasa esto? ¿Por qué me siento así?

Quizás por la obscuridad o quizás porque si no aprovecho este momento jamás me atreveré a hacerlo es que me decido a buscar sus labios con los míos. Noto la sorpresa en él, pero no me rechaza.

Nuestras bocas bailan una danza que no conocen pero que crean a cada milímetro como si la supieran de antaño. Se siente tan bien…

Helios atrapa mi cintura entre sus brazos en una fuerte cadena, parece como si no quisiera dejarme ir jamás y yo deseo que así sea.

- Te amo, Hotaru…no sé desde cuándo, no sé ni siquiera como, pero te amo…

De pronto la obscuridad termina. Hemos salido del túnel y lo primero que veo son sus hermosos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa tan dulce y varonil. Me observa insistente, me observa como si no hubiera nada más en este mundo que yo.

Le sonrío y quiero decirle que siento lo mismo, quiero decirle que me siento igual, pero de repente las fuerzas me fallan y me siento pesada, muy pesada. Veo la preocupación en su rostro y todo comienza a tornarse de nuevo obscuro, sus palabras suenan muy profundo en algún lugar de mi cabeza.

- ¡Hotaru, no me dejes, no te vayas!

Cómo me gustaría complacerlo. Cómo me gustaría haber aprovechado el tiempo. Cómo me gustaría volver a besarlo una vez más. Parece que mi tiempo se ha terminado…

**¡Hola!**

**Luego de una laaarga ausencia aparezco de nuevo con un pequeño regalito planeado entre mi amiga Leonor de Eboli y yo (esas charlas no dejan nada bueno) Un día me vino a la mente esta y idea y ella se unió a ser mi cómplice para darle vida.**

**Es un Fic Hotaru/Helios y esta es mi aportación, la segunda parte la publicará la próxima semana (eso espero) mi amigocha miembro del fénix clan.**

**Esperamos les guste y nos dejen sus comentarios. Queremos saber qué les parece, si les gusta, si no, o qué les gustaría que pasara en la parte que publicará ella.**

**Iraís, éste capítulo es especialmente para tí que sé que eres fan de Hotaru desde hace años. ¿qué te ha parecido?**

**Clararina: Misión cumplida, el balón está en tu lado de la cancha.**

**Amigas y amigos lectores ¿qué opinan?**

**Nos vemos muy muy pronto**

**La maga**


	2. Chapter 2: ÉL

_**HISTORIA EN UN TREN**_

_**Se hizo gigante ese olor a manzana que dejo tu piel**____**  
**__**y como haciéndome burla el destino, no te he vuelto a ver;**_

_**Sobre papel, declaro que te extraño cada amanecer**____**  
**__**te haré saber que lento corre el tiempo lejos de tu piel**____**  
**__**para que sepas de algún modo que te quiero**____**  
**__**por si no te vuelvo a ver,**_

_**No le pensaba decir al espejo lo que te esperé**____**  
**__**pero…¿qué más? te confieso que muero por que vuelvas otra vez**____**…**_

**Cap. 2: ÉL…**

El sonido del despertador me indica que es momento de levantarme. Me pongo de pie y enseguida apago el reloj, pero otra alarma comienza a sonar, esta vez la de mi móvil. Con gesto de fastidio reviso el mensaje que me había llegado y en efecto es el de ella. Lo leo más por inercia que por auténticas ganas de responder.

"_No tendré la clase de Administración financiera y salgo a las seis. Nos vemos en el "Fraiché" para que me invites un café y luego a cenar. Besos."_

Un suspiro y después lanzar a la cama el móvil tomo mi toalla y me meto directo a la ducha sin siquiera responderle a Rini. Mientras me baño pienso que no tiene nada de malo no responderle, después de todo solo salimos, no es mi novia o nada por el estilo, solo la hija de la socia de mi madre y una amiga a quien ayudo a adaptarse a la vida de Londres. Si eso es…aunque mi lado caballeresco firmemente inculcado por papá para tratar a todas las mujeres como las damas que son sean o no de mi agrado, me hace tener ese leve malestar conmigo mismo.

Al salir de la ducha y mientras me cambio, no puedo evitar tomar el móvil de sobre la cama y mirar los otros tres mensajes de mi amiga donde me desea un buen día y espera que no se me haga tarde para la universidad. Sonrío y niego con la cabeza. Finalmente Rini no era mala chica y a pesar de no tener mucho en común siempre se preocupaba de una forma o de otra por mí.

"_Lo siento, estaba en la ducha, te veo allí a las 6:30. Ten buen día" _escribo en mi teléfono y entro de nuevo al baño a peinarme y ponerme mi loción. Parece que ya está todo listo, reviso las cosas en mi mochila, la lap, mis libros, materiales, mis planos en el portaplanos…ahora si todo impecable y puedo salir.

Me acerco a ver la pintura de la cabecera de mi cama y la toco con mi palma.

-Me voy ya, luciérnaga, nos vemos por la noche-le digo yo a la mujer de la pintura y sonrío saliendo con mi portaplanos al hombro y mi mochila. Al salir noto el inconfundible olor al desayuno y recorro los pasillos bajando hacia el vestíbulo. Al pasar por la habitación de mi hermanita llamo a la puerta y la entreabro encendiendo la luz.

-¡Hey, Kitty! Ya es hora de levantarse o llegaremos tarde a clases-grito yo sonando mi puño en la puerta. Un quejido de entre las sábanas con el rostro del popular gato de Sanrio es la única respuesta, acompañado de un cojín que debo esquivar para que no me dé en el rostro.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡No tortures a una niña de secundaria que añora dormir!-se queja la niña y yo río.

-Duerme quince minutos más, finalmente tengo algo que comprar en una tienda de arquitectura en Park Lane así que tomaré el metro. Patch que te lleve a ti-respondo yo y cierro la puerta para dejar dormir más a la pequeña de la familia.

Cuando bajo al comedor y saludo a las chicas de servicio, Claire y Cithya, escucho la voz de mamá reprenderme con suavidad.

-Helios, cariño, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el trato con la servidumbre?-pregunta mi madre. Yo sonrío y me acerco a besar su frente como todas las mañanas.

-No es nada malo, madre, solo saludaba como persona educada. Aunque sea la servidumbre-respondo yo y mi madre niega con la cabeza aunque me sonríe. Sé que me adora y que eso me salva de algún exabrupto mayor, porque para la ilustre señora Mrs. Gwen Sweeney cualquier falta en la forma como conduce su hogar era digna de un regaño mayúsculo.

-Eres igual a tu padre-acaricia ella mi mejilla.

-Lo sé y por eso me adoras-le respondo yo.

-¿A quién adora mi mujer que no sea yo?-pregunta mi Padre llegando en ese momento con su traje gris impecable, su corbata negra, el cabello blanco sujeto en una coleta y su portafolios en la mano.

-A nuestro hijo, Arthy, a nuestro hijo.-responde mi madre. Papá se acerca y besa la mejilla de mi madre, luego me acomoda el cuello de la chamarra.

-Impecable, como todo Sweeney-reitera él palmeando mi mejilla.

-Así mismo padre-respondo yo-por cierto, no me quedo a desayunar. Tengo algunas cosas que comprar antes de ir a clases y prefiero ir en metro.

-¡En metro! ¡Pero hijo! ¿Por qué no te llevas uno de los autos? O que te deje Patch-asegura mi mamá alarmada.

-Patch llevará a Dina a la secundaria y como siempre la princesa del hogar va tarde. Saben los dos que a mí no me gusta llegar tarde así que me iré con más tiempo. Además, mamá, ir en auto a Park Lane es la muerte, no hay estacionamiento.

-Helios tiene razón, mujer, déjalo organizar su tiempo como mejor le parezca-como siempre me apoya mi padre.

-Gracias papá. Me voy ya porque es un día pesado.

-¡Helios! Lleva al menos algo para comer.

-¡Compro en la cafetería, mamá!-me despido saliendo de prisa antes de que a mi madre se le ocurra enviarme a clases en la limousine.

Al salir me despido de Patch y le encargo llevar a Diana a clases. Mi hermanita es linda pero definitivo es un desastre en sus responsabilidades y mucho tiene que ver que mis papás la consienten demasiado.

Camino a paso veloz hasta salir a la calle; Travis, el hombre de seguridad, me abre el cancel eléctrico y se despide de mí con el correcto: "Que tenga buen día joven Helios" al que respondo amablemente. Una vez afuera busco mi Ipad y los audífonos para programar mi música al tiempo que camino por las calles de Mayfair atravesando las elegantes casas del vecindario hacia la estación de Green Park, al final de Bond Street.

El trabajo de mi padre, que es corredor en la bolsa de valores, nos da oportunidad de tener una casa en esta zona tan exclusiva de Londres. No somos millonarios pero la familia Sweeney tiene un nivel de vida alto para el estándar londinense. Gracias a ello las estaciones del metro casi siempre están poco concurridas por mi vecindario; mis vecinos tienen todos autos con chofer y creo que soy el único joven que prefiere la movilidad del metro y la sensación agradable de mezclarme con la gente normal a los aires de aristócrata de mamá.

Justo bajo las escaleras cuando comienza a sonar "_Truly madly deeply_" una de mis favoritas a pesar de lo vieja que es, y al llegar abajo veo a una pareja que se está besando aprovechando la hora y soledad del lugar. Sonrío al ver a los dos chicos rubios y discretamente me oculto en una de las columnas para darles espacio.

Parece que la canción va perfecta con el momento que vive la pareja y yo a mi pesar suspiro pensando si alguna vez tendré algo como eso con alguien. En la escuela, aunque somos casi todos hombres, chicas de otras facultades o amigas de mis amigos me han invitado a salir y no me he negado, pero creo que el mundo moderno y las relaciones de este tiempo no están hechas para mí.

Kelvin, mi mejor amigo, me dice siempre que soy demasiado idealista para mi propio bien y que vivo esperando a mi luciérnaga y quizá nunca la encuentre…puede que tenga razón y deba acabar por resignarme a nunca tener ese amor intenso, maravilloso, total y arrebatador que sueño, quizá acabe por aceptar lo que mi madre, Mrs. Black y Rini esperan y le pida ser mi novia a pesar de no ser precisamente lo que espero de una mujer…

Una parte de mi aún se resiste a eso. No me quiero conformar. El pintor de Kensighton Gardens al que le compré el cuadro de la Luciérnaga dijo que se inspiró en una chica real, aunque no le creo. Nadie puede ser como ella, o quizá sí y si la veo no me haga caso o le parezca un acosador…

La llegada del tren me hace salir de detrás de la columna y prepararme para subir, dejando de lado los pensamientos sobre mi luciérnaga ideal entro en el vagón que no va tan lleno por la hora. Tras de mi entra la pareja rubia riendo y de la mano, mientras me tomo de una de las agarraderas y el tren arranca los miro sonriendo condescendiente. Debe ser maravilloso estar así de enamorado.

Miro en torno buscando un lugar libre donde sentarme y al fin veo un asiento a unos metros, caminando hacia allí. Al llegar me quito el portaplanos y me siento en la solitaria silla mirando por la ventanilla. ¿Será que en verdad me debo resignar a tener un amor ordinario? Una parte de mí no quiere hacerlo, mi lado idealista me dice que puedo esperar algo maravilloso de la vida y del amor, ¿Cuándo llegará?...eso no lo sé, pero debo esperarla.

De repente, una extraña sensación de ser observado me inunda acompañada de un aroma a manzanas que entra por mi nariz de forma intensa y miro en torno. Nada. Algunas personas bajan del metro, la pareja de novios sigue de pie besándose y diciéndose cosas lindas; creo que fue mi imaginación…pero…¿Y el aroma?...¿Por qué sigo percibiéndolo en el entorno, como si hubiera pasado cerca de mí?

Por mirar se me ha caído el portaplanos. Lo levanto agachándome un poco y al levantarme en mi reproductor de música comienza a sonar "_Princes of China_" aunque justamente bajo los acordes asiáticos de la canción, como si fuera una visión imaginaria, puedo ver en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana al entrar a otra estación una chica que detrás de mí se acerca a la puerta de salida…

Son solo unos segundos que como idiota veo el reflejo de la bella mujer de corto cabello negro, rostro de porcelana, andar suave y elegante y ojos…¿Cómo son sus ojos? No lo pude ver pero…¡Es ella! ¡Es la chica de mi pintura! ¡Existe!

Giro la cabeza para mirar y veo que la muchacha sale con algunas personas bajando en Oxford Circus. Salto de mi asiento como si tuviese resorte y corro pero la puerta automática se cierra en mi nariz. Mis manos se posan en el cristal de esta justo cuando el tren avanza hacia la siguiente estación y la bella chica de mi cuadro hecha carne camina entre la gente, vestida de negro y la velocidad del tren hace que la pierda de vista.

¡Existe! ¡La luciérnaga de mi cuadro existe! ¡Es tan real como su perfume que aún queda en el ambiente del vagón! Una risa de felicidad sale de mi interior y me recargo en el vagón. ¡La tuve tan cerca y no la vi! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Quizá quince minutos. Tres estaciones. ¡Tengo que volver a verla! ¡Debo volver a verla aunque tenga que tomar a diario este mismo tren!

Paso todo el día en clases sumamente distraído, algo raro en mí que soy siempre atento y concentrado en todas mis materias; incluso Mr. Radcliff, el profesor de diseño me reprende bastante porque a tres de sus preguntas sobre la vectorización de un plano me quedé por completo en blanco.

Algunos de mis compañeros creen que me he desvelado para el concurso de proyectos de diseño de apartamentos ecológicos que prepara la Universidad y al cual me inscribí y aprovecho que tengan esa idea para asegurar que mis distracciones son por eso, aunque mi amigo Kelvin no se lo cree.

Estudio Arquitectura moderna en "_The Bartlett School of Architecture_" del University College de Londres, y se supone que soy el alumno más prometedor de la carrera, siempre el número uno y además presidente del grupo, así que soñar despierto en horas de clase no es lo mío; sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar en la maravillosa fortuna que me deparó el destino esa mañana. Aunque no compré las minas para mi lapicera y me bajé dos estaciones después de la mía fue increíble haberla visto así fuera una segundos…Debía ya venir en el tren porque no entró después de mí, entonces tomaré mañana el mismo, a las 7:45, para encontrarla y asegurarme que no es una alucinación de las muchas que me ha jugado antes mi mente.

A las cinco y media estoy en la cafetería, solo, tomando mi bagette de tres quesos y mi jugo de manzana, mirando de vez en vez por la ventana del comedor de la universidad a la gente que pasa y preguntándome en qué lugar de esta enorme ciudad estará ahora mi Luciérnaga…¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Ana, Danielle, Louisa, Irina?...o un nombre japonés…¿Aiko, Midori?...no sé mucho de nombres japoneses, pero mi Luciérnaga tiene una extraña combinación en sus rasgos de oriente y occidente, por eso me fascinó ese cuadro cuando lo vi.

-Muy bien, señor presidente Sweeney, deje de comer y de ver la ventana con ojos de idiota y dígame qué le pasa-escucho a mi amigo que se sienta delante de mí y me mira por encima de sus gafas-y antes que digas que es por el proyecto para el concurso más te vale que te lo ahorres, que yo no soy ese ato de admiradores tuyos a quienes puedes engañar, además somos equipos y sé en qué vamos. ¿Qué te pasa?-lanza Kelvin mirándome inquisitivo.

-La encontré…-digo por toda respuesta.

-¡OMFG!-lanza este-¡Al fin! Lo sabía, eres el mejor. ¿Cuándo se la aplicamos al diseño de la falsa pared? ¿Voy a tu casa esta tarde?

-Kelvin, Kelvin…espera…¿Qué supones que encontré?

-La brocha de Corel para la textura del interior del diseño. ¿O no?-duda mi amigo arrancándome una desbordante risa.

-¡Claro que no!...no hablaba de eso. Hablaba de encontrarla a "ella".

-¿Ella?-duda mi amigo de gafas.

-Si amigo, ella, mi Luciérnaga.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Un segundo. ¿La chica de tu cuadro? ¿Y dónde la encontraste? No me digas, no me digas. Como la Bella Durmiente y el Príncipe Felipe "_Una vez en un sueño_"-se burla mi amigo y ríe.

-No para nada. La encontré en el tren de las 7:45. Existe y el pintor de Kensighton Gardens tenía razón…¡Es una mujer real y no sacada de su imaginación! Kelvin…-lo tomo yo de los hombros-¡La vi! Iba en mí mismo vagón, olí su perfume, vi su reflejo y la vi bajar y perderse entre la gente-sacudo yo a mi amigo que me mira por sus gafas con rostro incrédulo y pone su mano en mi frente.

-¿Te sientes bien o ya quemaste por la presión del concurso?-duda Kelvin. Yo sonrío.

-¡Estoy mejor que nunca! ¿No lo notas? Ella es real, mi Luciérnaga existe, y voy a encontrarla otra vez, a saber su nombre, su dirección, su teléfono, su color favorito, su canción preferida, la comida que adora y… y…

-¡Tranquilo! Veamos, ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Helios Sweeney?-alarmado Kelvin-este chico obsesionado, intenso y distraído no es mi serio, ecuánime y responsable compañero de equipo.

-Claro que lo soy, pero un compañero de equipo enamorado.

-¡No juegues! Helios, no puedes amar a nadie por un cuadro o por creer que la viste en el metro diez segundos-se queja mi amigo.

-Te demostraré que sí. Voy a tomar el tren todos los días a la misma hora y voy a hablarle, a conocerla y en muy poco tiempo a pedirle que sea mi novia.

-¿Así de rápido? ¡WOW! Y llevas año y medio saliendo con Rini y solo son "amigos"-se burla un poco Kelvin y luego palmea mi espalda-mira, Helios, yo no comprendo mucho tus idealismos, tus sueños y tus apasionamientos por chicas imaginarias, pero tienes todo mi apoyo en tu búsqueda de la luciérnaga siempre y cuando no descuides nuestro proyecto para el concurso-yo palmeo la espalda de mi amigo y niego con la cabeza.

-A veces dudo si el más nerd de los dos soy yo o lo eres tú. Solo piensas en el proyecto.

-Tú eres el más Nerd, Helios amigo, porque yo tengo a Molly y tú sigues soltero y casado con la Arquitectura a pesar de las muchas chicas de diseño de interiores y de arte que babean por tu elegante porte-asegura Kelvin haciéndome sonreír-eso sin contar a Rose, la meserita de aquí que suspira por ti, a la chica del Starbucks que te hace descuentos no permitidos y a la empleada de la papelería… ¡A claro! Y a la oficial, Rini Black.

-¡Rini! Cierto…tenía una cita con ella a las seis y media-recuerdo al oír a Kelvin mencionarla y recojo mi móvil, tomo mi mochila y el portaplanos de forma rápida.

-¡Oye! ¿Y el trabajo con la vectorización de los planos?-me grita Kelvin.

-¡Hablamos más tarde! ¡Paga por favor!-le respondo yo a mi amigo y salgo de prisa de la cafetería de la universidad corriendo al metro para llegar a la cafetería. Una vez dentro del vagón miro en torno, sin poder evitar pensar en ella, en mi Luciérnaga…sería tonto pretender encontrarla cada vez que suba al tren pero ya no podré evitar pensar en ella cuando vaya en metro.

El sonido de una llamada en mi móvil me saca de mis cavilaciones y contesto seguro de que será ella.

-Rini…

_-¡Helios! Qué bueno que respondes. Ya estoy en la cafetería. ¿Vienes tarde?_

-Si un poco, el proyecto con Kelvin, ya sabes.

-_No importa, Iré pidiendo tu frappé caramel como te gusta mientras llegas. Tengo que mostrarte unas ideas que tengo para el cumpleaños de tu mamá_-escucho la voz de Rini por mi móvil.

-Gracias por entender, Rini, de verdad. Llegó en quince minutos.

-No te preocupes, Helios, para eso estamos los mejores amigos. No tardes, ya quiero verte. ¡BYE!-se despide la chica y cuelga. Yo suspiro y guardo el móvil sujetándome del tubo del metro. ¿Mejor amiga mía Rini Black?...con dificultad lo era, nos conocíamos hacía dos años y no creía que lo fuera, no como Kelvin, sin embargo nunca se lo negaba. No era tonto, estaba seguro y sin falsa modestia, que Rini estaba enamorada de mí y esperaba algo más que amistad de mi parte, como su madre y la mía, pero si antes jamás estuve seguro de iniciar algo con ella, ahora que había visto a mi Luciérnaga mucho menos, no hasta conocerla, no hasta hablarle, no hasta decirle…

¿Qué diablos iba a decirle? _¡Hola! Soy Helios Sweeney, he estado enamorado de tu retrato por un año y ahora te quiero a ti…_¡NO! Eso suena a acosador en potencia y seguro me odiará o me tendrá miedo.

Finalmente bajo en la estación cercana a la cafetería y llego con Rini, casi media hora tarde, aunque ella jamás me reclama nada y me recibe con su alegría acostumbrada. Mientras la escucho hablar de la fiesta sorpresa para mamá, he de confesar que sigo pensando en mi luciérnaga y esperando que el tiempo y la noche pasen de prisa para que por la mañana pueda volver a verla. Y después de todo…¿Qué me hace pensar que estará en el mismo tren? ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si no la veo más?

-Helios…¡Helios!...-me llama Rini sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿Has puesto atención a la mitad de lo que te mostré? ¿Qué centros de mesa te gustan más?-me indica ella con su móvil encendido mostrando las imágenes.

-La verdad…la verdad…Rini yo confío en tu buen gusto y el que elijas está bien-respondo yo con una sonrisa lo más encantadora que puedo. Ella suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-¿De nuevo presionado por el proyecto para el concurso?...relájate, tú eres muy bueno y Kelvin igual, van a ganar-toma mi mano la muchacha y me sonríe. Ese acto me hace sentir la misma culpa de siempre que me portaba frío con ella y también presiono su mano.

-Disculpa mi distracción, Rini. Mejor dime qué tal ha estado tu día-le pregunto yo.

-Por la mañana muy agitado. Sabes que tenemos la organización de la SEMANA DEL ARTE en la universidad y me han seleccionado para tratar con la gente del _King´s College_ que nos va a ayudar. El profesor Rottham dice que soy la más indicada para tratar con ellos porque los artistas y literatos son raros y yo tengo don de gente-asegura Rini y yo asiento.

-Es verdad-le digo sin más-bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. Te llevo a tu casa-le digo yo.

-Mejor yo a la tuya. Traje el jaguar. De verdad Helios no sé cómo es que prefieres viajar en metro a tener tu propio auto. Tu padre hace tiempo que te dijo de darte uno-asegura Rini. Yo busco en mi mochila mi billetera para pagar.

-Me gusta el metro-digo con una sonrisa que ahora tiene más significado que nunca sacando los billetes para pagar-y cuando tenga un auto será pagado por mí y mi trabajo y no regalado por papá…listo, vamos-digo yo poniéndome de pie.

-¡Helios! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Olvidaste tu bufanda-me dice Rini y me alcanza para meter la prenda en mi mochila, la cual ella abre con naturalidad. Yo solo sonrío al verla hacer eso y de repente noto que extrae el libro que estaba leyendo.

-"_El brillo de la luciérnaga_"…¿Tu lees novelas románticas?-me dice con un tono de burla que no escapa a mi intuición mientras lo hojea.

-Éste llamó mi atención, sabes que me gusta leer bastante-respondo yo algo molesto de su tono. Ella ríe levemente y lo abre en la página en que iba, tomando el separador que hice en cartulina con tinta y una pluma de cuervo.

-_Camina bella_…¡Cuando digo que naciste fuera de tiempo! ¿Tú hiciste el poema?

-¿Yo? No para nada, creo que todo mundo que conozca algo de literatura puede saber que esas palabras son de Lord George Gordon Byron. Me gusta bastante y por eso lo hice-respondo yo y le quito el libro regresándolo a mi mochila y esperando no cuestione el porqué de mis gustos, no me agradaría decirle que la protagonista me recuerda a mi Luciérnaga o que por eso llamé así a la chica del cuadro.

-¡Hay Helios!…de verdad a veces me da ternura lo lindo que eres-asegura ella y besa mi mejilla-¿Me lo regalas?

-¿El separador? ¿Para qué? No te gusta leer-molesto yo de que irrumpa así en mi vida y mis pensamientos.

-No, pero me gustas tú y es una linda forma de recordarte. Además huele a tu loción-asegura ella oliendo el pedazo de cartulina y ahora si me hace sonrojar un poco. Cada vez van siendo más directos sus comentarios sobre la NO RELACIÓN que tenemos-aunque no me lo quieras dar me lo quedaré-asegura y lo mete a su bolso.

-Como gustes-respondo yo y ella se toma de mi brazo para salir de la cafetería, contándome ahora sobre sus amigas del club hípico. Sinceramente a pesar de que mi madre y la Sra. Black estarían felices, yo no podría pedirle a Rini que fuera mi novia. Era buena chica y muy guapa pero no era nada de lo que había soñado y no podría enamorarme de ella, eso lo tenía claro.

Ya cerca de las siete y media regreso a casa y luego de saludar a mi madre me voy directo a la ducha para alistarme a la cena, que en casa de la familia Sweeney es algo sagrado, porque es cuando papá regresa y tenemos un momento en familia.

Esa noche me voy a la cama pensando mucho en mi Luciérnaga, y miro la pintura antes de dormir. Su rostro pálido y perfecto, sus rasgos de esa mezcla asiática y occidental tan difíciles de definir, sus ojos amatista…¿Habrá sido imaginación del artista o de verdad serán así? No pude verla en el tren a los ojos, pero mañana, mañana lo haré, me fijaré en sus ojos.

Cuando me quedo dormido la otra parte del poema de Byron viene a mi mente…

_Una sombra de más, un rayo de menos,__  
__Hubieran mermado la gracia inefable__  
__Que se agita en cada trenza suya de negro brillo,__  
__O ilumina suavemente su rostro,__  
__Donde dulces pensamientos expresan__  
__Qué pura, qué adorable es su morada…._

A la mañana siguiente me levanto antes que suene mi despertador y de prisa, con excelente humor, entro en la ducha y me baño para salir después y elegir mi ropa de ese día. Abro mi armario y escojo lo que me pondré con cuidado. Si todo salía bien y alcanzaba el tren de las 7:45 iba a verla, y quizá, solo quizá, ella me viera a mí y debía darle buena impresión: pantalones café, la camisa Hugo Boss azul cielo que me regaló mamá en navidad y mi saco color crema. Zapatos impecables, peinado como le gusta a papá y mi loción; me miro en el espejo y asiento. Si hoy me encontraba con mi Luciérnaga quería que me viera impecable.

Al pasar por la habitación de Diana, siguiendo mi habitual costumbre de hermano mayor, abrí la puerta para despertarla y cuando entré y corrí sus cortinas, se incorporó a lanzarme cojines pero se quedó petrificada al verme.

-¿Y eso? ¿No hay golpes ahora, Kitty?-le pregunto yo.

-Sun…¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes una reunión de trabajo? ¿Vas a salir con esa pesada de Rini Black?-me pregunta ella, usando el apodo cariñoso que me decía siempre en referencia al significado de mi nombre.

-Ninguna de las dos, solo voy a clases.

-¡WOW! ¿Y por qué tan elegante?

-Siempre me visto así y lo sabes, es mi estilo.

-Pero ahora estás mucho más arreglado. Mira que siempre he sabido que eres guapo, mis amigas alucinan cuando me vas a dejar o recoger a clases, pero esta mañana pareces modelo de pasarela.

-Bueno, quizá sea la intensión-aseguro yo guiñando un ojo y mi hermanita me mira con ojos como platos y se cae de la cama entre mis risas.

-¡SUN! ¡Te gusta alguien!-me pregunta y yo sonríe y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo pidiéndole que guarde silencio.

-¡SHHHH! Calla o te escucharán todos. Si guardas silencio te lo diré-ella asiente curiosa mirándome con su carita de minino-me gusta una chica que vi en el tren ayer.

-¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Qué haces? Es más linda que Rini Black espero-lanza ella el chorro de preguntas.

-Tranquila, Kitty, aún no lo sé. Hoy espero volver a verla y preguntarle todo eso, y si todo sale bien y se fija en mí, pronto la conocerás, porque estoy muy seguro de que será tu próxima cuñada.

-¡Genial, Sun! porque sinceramente a mí no me agrada Rini.

-Bien, si quieres ayudarme a tener una cuñada linda, entonces quédate aquí y no bajes a desayunar para que Patch te lleve y yo deba ir en metro. ¿Lo harías?-le pregunto a la niña que asiente feliz y choca su puño con el mío.

-Es un trato, Sun, pero a cambio me ayudas a practicar mi rugby porque tendré partido en dos semanas y es eliminatoria interescolar.

-Es un trato Kitty, así que, regresa a dormir y baja algo tarde ¿Si?

-¡No lo pides dos veces!-asegura Diana y regresa a su cama. Yo sonrío, regreso las cortinas a su lugar y salgo de su habitación.

En media hora más estoy de nuevo en la estación de Green Park, ya que mi treta y la de mi hermanita funcionó y mamá no se opuso a que el chofer llevara a Diana dejándome el camino libre para ir en el tren y verla.

Ahora espero algo ansioso a que llegue este, y al verlo aparecer, mi corazón comienza a latir acelerado. Entro yo y un señor gordo de gafas que somos los únicos tripulantes a esas horas de la mañana y enseguida que entro recorro con mi vista el vagón esperando, rogando, casi suplicando al destino que mi Luciérnaga estuviera dentro…

¡Allí estaba ella! Al fondo del vagón, sentada con una libreta y un lápiz en su mano, oyendo música, y con su mirada perdida en el exterior. Se ve tan bella, tan preciosa, con su cabello negro corto, sus rasgos de porcelana, y sus ojos…¿Cómo serán sus ojos?...ahora mismo voy a averiguarlo, como hay poca gente puedo sentarme a su lado de forma casual, quizá me mire y me sonría y eso sea mi cielo en la tierra este día.

Decidido camino hacia allí, con una emoción muy grande en mi pecho, pero antes de que pueda llegar a su lado, una inoportuna señora con una gran bolsa se interpone y se sienta al lado de mi Luciérnaga…¡Demonios!...el destino este día no era tan favorable conmigo, pero quizá tuvo piedad de mí e hizo que por breves segundos, muy pocos, mi Luciérnaga volteara su mirada atenta al paisaje de afuera y mirara a la dama que se sentó a su lado y luego a mí con cierta indiferencia.

Fueron pocos segundos, porque luego regresó su vista al paisaje y a su libreta, pero pude ver sus ojos…¡Por todos los dioses! ¡El pintor del parque no mintió! Existen las hadas con ojos violetas, no son un invento del anime japonés o de la imaginación desbordad de un artista, ¡sus pupilas son violetas!

Camino hacia el otro lado del vagón y me quedo en silencio, sujeto de una agarradera y de pie, la miro cuando sé que no lo nota, deleitándome en sentirla cerca, es como si todas las personas del vagón desparecieran y solo quedáramos ella y yo…su perfume de manzanas de nuevo llega a mi nariz y justo cuando todo es perfecto, se acaba la magia, y ella se levanta, saliendo en esa estación.

¿Qué hago? ¿La sigo? ¿La dejo ir?...¡qué diablos! Mientras estoy pensando se va a ir…decidido corro pero muy tarde porque ya han subido más personas y las puertas automáticas se cierran. ¡Maldita sea! Molesto golpeo la puerta y una señora anciana me mira recriminante.

-Baje en la siguiente y no maldiga, jovencito-me dice ella sin entender, yo solo asiento apenado, al parecer se me había escapado de los labios la maldición en vez de quedarse en mi cabeza… ¡perfecto, Helios Sweeney! Por lento e indeciso otra vez se escapó la luciérnaga…pero mañana, mañana mismo le hablo, nada me va a detener, nada…

Finalmente bajo en mi estación para llegar a Bartlett y seguir mi día de trabajo; confieso que ahora estoy más tranquilo y menos alterado que ayer, ya sé que existe, ya sé que siempre va en el tren de las 7:45 y que tiene ojos morados. Me ocuparé en saber más detalles mañana, sí señor, aunque esta vez no me notó, y aunque me vio no me miró ni reparó en mí…¡Vaya!...es de las pocas chicas que no me notan, y no lo digo por engreído, siempre me miran las mujeres, pero ella me vio y no le interesó mucho que me haya puesto presentable para impresionarla.

No me molesta, lejos de eso, en verdad me agrada, significa que ella no es de las que se dejan ir por la apariencia…ya al final del día, y luego de muchas clases y de trabajar con Kelvin en el cubículo de biblioteca, salgo de la universidad dispuesto a tomar el metro de regreso a casa, cuando veo el jaguar blanco de Rini esperándome afuera. Al verme se acerca y me saluda de beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, querido. Suponiendo que ibas a salir tarde de la universidad vine por ti. Vamos a cenar al "Hakkasan", te invito y platicamos-me dice ella tomándose de mi brazo.

-La verdad, Rini, estoy algo cansado y preferiría ir a casa-insisto yo del modo más educado posible y ella hace un gesto de fastidio.

-Anda, no seas pesado, dije que invito, así te relajas, además adoras la comida árabe-indica ella.

-Yo creo que debes ir, amigo, te sirve bastante y así mañana estás más despejado-sugiere Kelvin y yo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos que él nota pero sonríe. Ya me había dicho cuando le conté de mi Luciérnaga que me olvidara de chicas desconocidas y me diera una oportunidad con una chica real que además babea por mi…y esas palabras exactas usó.

-Gracias Kelvin, y disculpa que no te saludara antes-le responde Rini.

-No hay problema, tú tienes otros intereses. Llévatelo a cenar y si puedes a bailar y divertirse, porque mucha falta le hace despejar su cabeza de tantos líos con los tonos violetas. ¿Verdad amigo?-palmea mi espalda Kelvin y yo sigo en silencio mirándolo molesto.

-Seguiremos tu consejo, Kelvin, me robo a tu amigo. Nos vemos y saludos a…Polly…

-Molly-corrige mi amigo de gafas.

-Lo siento, no recordaba, saludos y dile que a ver si organizamos una salida los cuatro.

-Se lo diré, suerte y diviértanse-se despide Kelvin alejándose de mi lado y despidiéndose con su mano. Rini no dice más y casi me jala hacia su auto.

-Ya oíste a tu amigo, Helios, vamos a divertirnos-argumenta Rini quitando la alarma de su auto-¡Pero quita esa cara, hombre! Parece que te están secuestrando en vez de salir con tu mejor amiga.

-No es así, Rini, solo que no te esperaba y tenía planeado terminar unos vectores, sabes que se acerca más el tiempo del concurso y soy algo aprehensivo con eso -me excuso yo entrando al carro y dejando atrás mi mochila, ella pasa al lado del conductor.

-Lo sé, cariño, por eso vengo por ti. Vamos a cenar y a divertirnos. Sé que bailar no te gusta pero podemos pasear por el parque o por la torre de Londres, donde quieras, solo estar contigo ya es perfecto para mí-me comenta Rini y besa mi mejilla para encender el auto y conducir por la calle hasta el restaurante árabe.

-Acepto la cena, Rini, pero el paseo me temo que no puedo. De verdad tengo trabajo atrasado y si vas a querer que el fin de semana te acompañe a elegir los adornos para la fiesta de mamá, entonces debo adelantar, después te molestas si no puedo ir.

-Hecho. Con esa promesa te regreso temprano a casa-acepta la chica-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Cansado y aburrido…¿Y el tuyo?-pregunto yo más por inercia que porque de verdad quisiera saberlo.

-Muy ajetreado. Finalmente fui al King´s College a la reunión para la Semana del Arte, y contrario a lo que pensé en una escuela pública, me encontré con una chica muy agradable y ordenada, parece que nos llevaremos bien y trabajaremos perfecto juntas.

-Me alegro-distraído yo mirando por la ventanilla a la gente que espera el metro, pensando en cual estación lo tomará ella de regreso…

-Es una chica interesante, se ve que tiene porte y elegancia natas, seguro es de posición económica alta aunque no sé qué hace en el King´s…¡En fin! Parece que no eres el único chapado a la antigua, porque la muchacha vio el separador que te quité y le encantó el poema de Byron. Parece que después de todo hay alguien más en Londres que a pesar de ser joven tiene gustos de gente adulta-me comenta Rini riendo divertida.

-Seguramente no es la única además de mí, Rini, a mucha gente le gusta Lord Byron-comento yo algo distraído de su charla.

-Bueno, igual la chica tiene alma de ancianita, me trataba con muchísima corrección y le gustan los poetas muertos, así que seguro te caerá bien. La conocerás en la Semana del Arte, si es que vas como prometiste a todos mis eventos.

-Intentaré-respondo yo igualmente desganado, regresando mis pensamientos hacia mi Luciérnaga mientras Rini habla de lo bien que le va como organizadora del evento. Finalmente Rini cumple su palabra y no insiste más en que paseemos, así que luego de la cena en el "Hakkasan" regresamos a casa. Cuando me despido de ella, Rini besa por encima mis labios como respuesta a mi beso en su mejilla, y me desconcierta un poco pero opto por no darle mucha importancia y me despido de ella de la forma más natural posible.

Al entrar en casa agradezco que mis Padres y Diana ya hayan cenado, porque avisé a papá que iría con Rini, así que ya solo está mi Padre leyendo en la sala y mamá mirando por la ventana; yo rolo los ojos al verla.

-Buenas noches papá, mamá…ya estoy dentro por si no lo notaste-le digo yo a ella que sonríe y se acerca a mí.

-¿Al fin se besaron? ¡Que genial hijo! ¿Y ya le diste anillo de novios?-me pregunta emocionada-¡Voy a llamar a Serena para que sepa!

-Madre, madre, tranquila. No pasó nada de eso. Rini y yo no somos novios. –

-¡Pero Helios!-se incomoda mamá.

-Lo que viste afuera lo hizo ella, mamá, pero te tiene que quedar claro que yo jamás le pediré a la hija de tu socia que sea mi novia, no la amo-algo molesto yo.

-¡Hijo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Rini Black es una chica perfecta, bella, elegante, de buena familia, inteligente y con un futuro prometedor, ¡Además te adora!

-Pero yo no la amo, mamá, así que por favor no intentes tú también comprometerme a nada. Rini es mi amiga y hasta allí, cuando de verdad conozca a la chica de que me enamore, te prometo que lo sabrán tú, papá y Diana porque la traeré a casa y se las presentaré, pero definitivo no es Rini-aseguro yo ya muy molesto.

-Helios, no le hables así a tu madre-dice mi papá poniéndose de pie y acercándose a nosotros, yo bajo la vista apenado-y tú, mujer, deja al muchacho que elija con calma a la mujer que amará, porque de eso depende su felicidad, y deja de empujarlo a algo que no desea. Finalmente Serena y tú seguirán siendo socias, sea su hija o no novia de Helios-yo le sonrío a papá.

-Se eso, cariño, pero es deber de una madre aconsejar a su hijo sobre lo que cree que es mejor para él.

-Siempre que no pase de ser consejo, querida. Y tú, muchacho, aun eres joven para decisiones serias, pero siempre que las tomes, promete que tu familia lo sabrá-me pide papá palmeando su mejilla.

-Te lo prometo, papá. Cuando la encuentre, se las presentaré-aseguro yo. El asiente sin más, pero sonríe. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que Arthemius Sweeney, el hombre más exitoso de la bolsa londinense, me diga con sus ojos, como a todos sus subalternos del trabajo, lo que debo saber.

-Bien hijo, tampoco es que quiera molestarte, es exceso de amor a mi pequeño y mi deseo de verlo feliz-se excusa mamá, yo asiento y beso su frente.

-Lo sé, madre. Te prometo que estaré bien y que cuando traiga a una chica a casa será porque de verdad estoy enamorado con locura de ella y soy muy feliz.

-Bien, eso es todo. Ahora ve a dormir, mañana tienes clases también-me dice papá, yo asiento y me despido de ambos para subir luego las escaleras. Al pasar por la habitación de mi hermana abro la puerta, pero como la veo dormida ya, no la saludo, yendo directo a mi habitación para cambiarme y prepárame para dormir. Ya con mi pijama puesta, salgo del cuarto de baño y me acerco a mi cama, mirando la pintura de mi Luciérnaga.

-Lo que dije abajo es verdad, Luciérnaga. Hasta que te encuentre y te traiga a casa, mamá y papá comprenderán-digo yo y luego me doy cuenta de lo tonto de mis ideas. Si acaso logro hablarle mañana, ¿Qué me hace pensar que ella me corresponda? No sé nada de su vida, ni su nombre, ni si tiene a alguien más… ¡Maldita sea! Eso jamás lo pensé, ¿Y qué pasa si tiene novio?...tan linda como es, seguro debe espantar pretendientes por docenas…¡Genial, Helios! Ahora te estarás muriendo de celos hipotéticos toda la noche por ella, y ni siquiera sabe que existes.

Al día siguiente, algo desvelado por mis celos hipotéticos por chicos hipotéticos, estoy esperando al tren de las 7:45 en Park Lane. Ahora lo tomo una estación antes, algo ansioso de verla, porque sé que ella baja pronto y esta vez no quiero que se escape. Ahora sí le hablaré, ahora si le preguntaré primero si tiene novio y si dice que no, la beso enseguida, si dice que sí, de todos modos la beso y le pido que lo termine porque la amo.

Decidido como nunca antes, espero el tren que ya se acerca y en cuanto baja la gente, subo apresurando y la busco con la mirada. Ahora el tren está algo más lleno, y la gente me impide ver hacia el rincón de siempre donde sé que ella se sienta. Al fin me abro paso hasta donde ella está y al verla me quedo en total silencio…petrificado miro a la mujer delante de mí…es ella, sin duda es ella pero…¿Qué se hizo?...se ve sencillamente perfecta, no lleva su ropa oscura de siempre sino una falda color lavanda con algunas luciérnagas estampadas y una blusa de tonos violeta, además ha sujetado su cabello hacia atrás con un broche y está tan…tan…

¡Preciosa!…esa es la palabra, preciosa, embobado camino hacia ella, con el corazón aún más loco que antes, casi por salir de mi pecho, me acerco, siento mi rostro ardiendo, seguro estoy sonrojado como tonto…¡pero tengo que atreverme! ahora mismo debo decirle…la voz se atora extrañamente en mi garganta y cuando la aclaro y al fin le diré algo, el endemoniado sonido del móvil me interrumpe. Molesto y furioso al identificar el tono de mi celular lo saco de mi bolsillo y respondo sin muchos buenos modos alejándome al lado opuesto del vagón.

-¡¿Quién?!-grito fastidiado.

-_Soy yo, Helios, Rini…¿Estás molesto?_

-No… solo…voy en el metro y está algo lleno y…-trato de fingir yo.

-_Escucha, te llamo porque hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber. ¡Papá es amigo de __Oliver Burns!-_me dice Rini por el móvil.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Mr. Black conoce a Oliver Burns?-dudo yo.

-_Así es. Para que veas que yo siempre pongo más atención a tus charlas que tú a las mías. Recordé que admiras a ese arquitecto y cuando papá me lo presentó le hablé de ti y de tu proyecto. Hoy a medio día viene a comer a casa porque tiene un proyecto de inversión de bienes raíces con papá, así que prometió darle un vistazo a su proyecto para el concurso. ¿Qué te parece?_-me dice Rini y yo la escuchó visiblemente interesado, aunque miro de vez en vez a mi Luciérnaga esperando que no se escape antes de terminar mi llamada -_Vengan tú y Kelvin a las dos a casa, no lleguen tarde y pidan permiso para faltar a clases por la tarde, verán que con su opinión van a ganar ese concurso_-me dice ella.

-Gracias, Rini, de verdad gracias por lo que haces por nosotros-replico yo sinceramente agradecido.

-_Lo hago por ti, ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo Helios_-acaba mi amiga y eso me hace sentir algo culpable, porque yo a Rini la aprecio pero no la quiero como ella a mí.

-Nos vemos en tu casa, di a tus padres que llevamos el vino. Adiós.

_-Adiós, Helios, ten buen día-_cuelga ella el teléfono y cuando al fin miro al asiento donde debía estar mi Luciérnaga, ella ya no se encuentra allí; cuando reacciono el tren ya va avanzando hacia la siguiente estación y muy seguramente ella bajó en esa. Corro hacia el fondo del vagón y me pego a la ventana, mirando alejarse entre la gente a la chica de ropa morada con su bello cabello sujeto en un broche de mariposa en su nuca. Molesto golpeo con mi puño la ventana.

¡Otra vez la había perdido! Y justo ese día que estaba tan…tan…¿Se puede decir la palabra "sexy"? Bueno, he oído a mis compañeros de clase decirla varias veces, pero a mí jamás me pareció correcto llamar así a una dama, o mejor dicho jamás una mujer para mí mereció ese título, aunque esta mañana ella, mi Luciérnaga, estaba no solo bella, sino perturbadoramente hermosa…tenía algo, algo que hacía que me sintiera sonrojado y con la boca seca, que las palabras se atoraran en mi garganta y que no pudiera apartar mis ojos de ella.

En clases y mientras Kelvin casi muere de la emoción de conocer a Burns, yo sigo pensando en lo que sentí al verla a ella hoy. ¿Eso se siente cuando además de tener sentimientos por una chica, ella te gusta? Te gusta como mujer…claro…porque a mí me han gustado algunas chicas, me parece atractivas, bellas, pero solo eso, jamás como ese calor extendiéndose en mi cuerpo y ese deseo imperioso de acercarme, de tocarla de…¡Santo Dios!...Tengo que hacer algo, debo hablarle sin dilación al día siguiente.

Luego de obtener el permiso en la universidad y pasar de prisa a una tienda de vinos de Covent Garden, Kelvin y yo llegamos a la residencia de los Black en Chelsea. Diamante Black, el padre de Rini, es un empresario de bienes raíces y su madre, Serena, socia de mi madre en el negocio de joyerías "_Silver Cristal_" que en el futuro administrará Rini. Son una familia muy amable y nos aprecian mucho por los lazos de amistad con mis padres, así que es una comida agradable en la que Kelvin y yo conocemos al famoso Oliver Burns, un anciano arquitecto que ha diseñado los mejores edificios de departamentos de Londres y ha ganado muchos premios internacionales.

Burns, como todos los grandes hombres, es un hombre sencillo y alegre, a pesar de sus casi 80 años y conserva una lozanía de espíritu y una mente maravillosa. Charlamos mucho sobre arquitectura y revisa nuestro proyecto dándonos valiosísimos consejos para mejorarlo, sobretodo en el área de funcionalidad doméstica. Kelvin nos toma varias fotos para subir al face y presumir a los compañeros de la escuela y luego de agradecer a la señora Black y a Rini y despedirnos de nuestro ídolo, mi amigo y yo salimos ya cerca de las seis y media de la residencia Black.

Charlando ambos sobre el encuentro con Burns, caminamos por Central Park hasta que mi amigo recibe una llamada de Molly, quien ha salido temprano de sus clases de italiano, así que mi amigo, emocionado por ver a la novia, acaba por despedirse de mí y salir corriendo emocionado. Yo sonrío al ver su emoción algo envidioso de verlo así y preguntándome si alguna vez, yo podré experimentar esa misma sensación cuando mi Luciérnaga me llame para decirme que nos veremos.

Así pensando camino por la calle, pasando por Notting Hill, que lleno de sus tiendas, gente y escaparates me hace desear y a veces imaginar, que ella va de mi brazo, que juntos recorremos aquellas calles charlando y riendo como dos novios enamorados…Un suspiro escapa de mi garganta mientras camino hacia la estación del metro para regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, al llegar casi a la esquina de la estación, mirando hacia la otra esquina, me doy cuenta que mis imaginaciones me están jugando una mala pasada terrible, porque alcanzo a ver a mi bella Luciérnaga, igual de hermosa que esta mañana, con esa falda y blusa moradas, caminando por la calle y cargando un enorme estuche de Cello. Incrédulo parpadeo varias veces y froto mis ojos esperando que la visión se haya desvanecido como antes, pero ¡NO PASA! Sigue allí, cargando aquel pesado estuche y llegando a la esquina.

¡Es maravilloso! ¡El destino me ama! ¡En una inmensa ciudad como Londres con millones de habitantes y me pone a la mujer de mis sueños cruzando la calle! Ahora si no habrá nada que me detenga, nada, para acercarme y hablarle. Le ayudaré con ese estuche, seré su galante caballero y le preguntaré su nombre, me mirará, la miraré…¡Sí!...emocionado cruzo la calle pero el sonido de un claxon me detiene…¡Demonios! Se ha puesto la luz verde y ahora los autos cruzan la avenida impidiéndome pasar.

Tranquilo, Helios, debes esperar, tienes que esperar, son solo unos minutos. Ella casi ha llegado a la esquina y no se irá a ningún lado. La veo entre la calle transitada mirar en todas direcciones, quizá quiera un taxi…la ayudaré a buscarlo, lo pagaré, así sabré donde vive y quizá…¡Pero por qué diablos dura tanto el siga aquí!...maldigo en mi mente, y de pronto al mirar delante de mí, veo algo que me deja helado.

De un elegante Cadillac negro, ha bajado un hombre alto, de traje, cabello negro y muy bien parecido que se acerca a mi luciérnaga y la ayuda con el Cello. Ella lo mira llegar, le sonríe…¡LE SONRIE! Se cuelga de su cuello y besa sus mejillas. El tipo ese le quita el estuche del Cello cargándolo él y pasando su brazo por la espalda de mi Luciérnaga camina con ella para meterlo en la cajuela.

Yo me he quedado de piedra en la otra esquina, mirando esa escena, y no me muevo en el alto, dejando que todos crucen y viendo como ese hombre abre la puerta para que la mujer de mis sueños entre en el lado del conductor y subir luego él, con una sonrisa radiante –claro, ¿Quién no si a su lado va ella?- y alejarse después.

Un suspiro de frustración y celos escapa de mis labios y molesto pateo un registro de agua para bomberos que estaba a un lado de mí, con tanta fuerza que el golpe acaba por lastimarme los dedos y tarde me doy cuenta de mi estupidez. Me recargo en un poste de luz esperando que pase el dolor pensando en lo que vi. ¡Ese tipo debía tener casi 30! Claro que era rico y bien parecido, alto, más que yo, y musculoso, no tan delgado…¡seguro tomaba esteroides para estar así! Y el auto tan costoso…¿En qué me equivoqué con ella?

Yo pensaba que no le interesaban las apariencias, que era una chica sensible y buena, ¿Y ahora tiene novio millonario, musculoso y modelo de pasarela? Al fin me convenzo que después de todo el idiota era yo. Una chica tan preciosa como ella debía tener a alguien. Como bien dice Kelvin soy un soñador idealista y tonto que se hace mundos e historias a su entera fantasía sin aterrizar en la realidad.

Con un dolor horrible en mi pie derecho, consigo bajar las escaleras del metro y entrar en el vagón del tren de las 7:00 que me lleva hasta Mayfair. En todo el trayecto voy pensando mil cosas, y tratando de ubicarme en mi realidad. Ahora agradezco mucho todas las interrupciones de los días pasados que evitaron que hiciera el ridículo de mi vida con ella. Si le hablo, si me acerco, si le llego a decir todas esas idioteces de que me enamoré de ella en una pintura y en mis sueños seguro se ríe de mí en mi cara y me dice amablemente –o no tan amable- que tiene ya un novio y que la deje en paz o llamará a la policía para denunciarme por acosador.

Llego a casa de pésimo humor inventando que en el metro una mujer me dejó caer una caja con cosas de vidrio en el pie. Mamá me cura los lastimados dedos que han pasado de rojos a morados y luego de llevarme la cena a la cama me arropa y me deja dormir. Agradezco ese pequeño accidente porque me evita cenar abajo y las preguntas de Diana, y me permite quedarme a solas en mi habitación donde evidentemente no duermo.

¿Qué se supone que es esta sensación? Esta horrible opresión en el pecho y este deseo terrible de golpear algo…o a alguien…así sea a ese tipo musculoso del Cadillac aunque me lleve más de diez centímetros de alto. Es una incomodidad espantosa al pensar que ella, mi Luciérnaga…¡Diablos! Ni siquiera es mía, y parece que jamás lo será, pero ella, la mujer del cuadro, la mujer de carne y hueso que encontré en el metro ya tuviera a alguien que la amara, que la hiciera sonreír, soñar, que la…besara…¡Maldita sea! Sí que estoy mal de la cabeza. Muriéndome de celos por una chica que ni siquiera sabe que existo en este mundo.

Paso una pésima noche y por la mañana, aun ante la protestas de mamá, que desea que Patch me lleve a la universidad, insisto que estoy bien de mi pie y que me iré en metro. Creo que necesito verla de nuevo y convencerme que nada pasará jamás entre nosotros para terminar de una vez por cerrar la página de este cuento que nunca comenzó.

Esa mañana, mientras espero el tren de las 7:45 en Green Park no oigo música, no estoy feliz, no late mi corazón acelerado ni nada parecido, solo presiono mi puño en mi mochila y espero el tren. Este llega como siempre puntual y entro en el vagón. Con mis ojos busco entre la gente a la mujer de ojos amatista y la veo sentada como siempre en su rincón del tren. Ha vuelto a usar su ropa oscura de siempre y para mi maldita mala suerte se sigue viendo terriblemente bella.

Tranquilo, Helios, que no te afecte, esta preciosidad puede ser la mujer más bella que has visto en tu vida, pero tiene un novio rico, elegante y mayor que seguro la hace muy feliz y jamás te mirará. Como si el destino quisiera burlarse de mí, justo ahora que ya estoy decidido a no hablarle, se desocupa justamente el lugar frente a ella. Tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo, estar frente a ella y no hablarle y cerrar de una vez esta página de mi vida, así que decidido me acerco y me siento en frente.

Ella tiene su cuaderno de siempre delante de sus ojos y lo mira muy atenta sin darse cuenta para nada de mi presencia. ¡Claro! Así tenía que ser. Después de todo yo soy insignificante comparado con su novio rico y guapo. Trato de fingir que no me interesa mucho la chica delante de mí y saco un cuaderno de mi portafolios, el que sea, solo para ponerlo delante y resguardarme de las miradas de los demás y sobretodo de la suya.

Para aumentar aún más mi confusión, en lo que dura el trayecto, su perfume de manzana llega perfectamente a mi nariz y me hace mirarla de reojo varias veces, bajando el cuaderno, y maldiciéndome por no poder apartar mis ojos de ella, alcanzo a escuchar una voz queda y suave, dulce y armoniosa, que dice…"HELIOS"…¡Maldita sea! Hasta allí llegaba mi obsesión por esta muchacha que hasta imaginaba que decía mi nombre. ¡Si claro! Ella ya debe repetir el de ese hombre del Cadillac con mucha frecuencia, además no sabe mi nombre, no tiene idea…

De repente por el vidrio de la ventana veo que se ha levantado y sale del tren a pesar de que aún le faltan casi dos estaciones para bajar. Giro mi cabeza y la veo salir corriendo empujando a algunas personas, y suspiro aliviado. Al fin acababa el tormento de verla. Creo que a partir del Lunes esperaré a que me lleve Patch con Diana y no tomaré más este tren, ya no quiero atormentarme. Cuando los últimos restos de perfume de manzana se desvanecen del entorno, regreso mi vista a su lugar vacío y me encuentro con un cuaderno de pasta amarilla tirado en el suelo.

Sin duda es el cuaderno que siempre llevaba delante y en el que hacía trazos con un lápiz, y algo más fuerte que yo me motiva a levantarlo del suelo. Seguro no se dio cuenta que se le ha tirado. Como me bajo en la siguiente estación no me da mucho tiempo de ver el cuaderno, solo lo guardo en mi mochila y salgo apresurado para no llegar tarde a clases. Aun me duele mi pie y mis dedos por mi estupidez de ayer asi que debo ir con cuidado.

Durante las clases no tengo mucho tiempo para ver el cuaderno, pero a la hora del almuerzo, en vez de ir a la cafetería, busco un lugar bajo un ciprés del jardín de la universidad y con una ansiedad evidente, que habla muy mal de mis propósitos de alejarme de ella, busco el cuaderno y lo abro con cuidado. Todo el cuaderno está impregnado del aroma a manzanas que ella despide y de inmediato entra por mi nariz.

Paso mi mano por la contraportada del cuaderno, y veo una letra de molde con bolígrafo morado que tiene escrito "HOTARU SHIELDS" una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Así tenía que ser, su nombre era como ella, una perfecta combinación de Japón y de Occidente, Hotaru era japonés y Shields era británico.

Abro el cuaderno, que es uno de esos cuadernos de dibujo profesional con hojas blancas y gruesas, y comienzo a adentrarme en ese mundo de trazos y arte que seguramente ella plasmaba con lápiz en cada página. Hay lugares de Londres que puedo identificar perfectamente. La torre de Londres, Picadilly Circus, estaciones del metro. Ella es muy talentosa, es casi como una fotografía de los lugares de la ciudad.

Después hay personas. Ancianos, señoras, niños, niñas, madres, rostros humanos captados con una fidelidad asombrosa por el talento de esta chica, mi Luciérnaga, Hotaru Shields…¡Qué lindo suena su nombre completo!

Fascinado por el mundo que el arte de Hotaru me estaba mostrando en ese cuaderno, doy vuelta a otra hoja y entonces debo contener un grito que escapa de mis labios al ver el dibujo que estaba allí…¡Era yo! ¡Era mi rostro! Asombrado paso mis manos por encima del trazo de lápiz de mis facciones captadas por el arte de Hotaru y miro la firma y la fecha abajo…el Lunes, el primer día que la vi, y abajo, escrito con la misma letra de ella…"_Mi chico misterioso_"

Una risa de felicidad escapa de mis labios ¿Así que ella sí me había visto? ¡Claro que sí! No solo me vio, me llama "SU CHICO MISTERIOSO" entonces no tiene nada con ese tipo del Cadillac, entonces le importo, entonces…

Lleno de una felicidad enorme doy la vuelta a la hoja y me topo con otro dibujo mío, ahora de pie y de cuerpo completo, deteniéndome de la manija del metro. Ahora las preguntas que están escritas alrededor son otras. _¿Quién eres, chico misterioso? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Qué estudias?...¿Tendrás novia?...espero que no…_

Este pequeño cuaderno es el cielo…¡El cielo!...Le gusto a Hotaru, ella ruega que no tenga novia. Doy la vuelta a esa hoja y veo el siguiente que al parecer es un dibujo creado por ella. Un campo o un jardín de tulipanes y nosotros dos sentados en medio, con las manos unidas. "MI SUEÑO" dice el dibujo por todo título, fechado el día de ayer. Hotaru lo hizo, y es su sueño…desde ahora será el mío. ¡Pero que idiota fui! ¿Cómo pude sentir celos por ese hombre del Cadillac? Pudo ser cualquier cosa de ella, su amigo, su hermano, su primo…¡Qué más da! Hotaru me quiere…siente algo por mí…¡Esto es perfecto!

Ni siquiera espero a Kelvin, con quien había quedado de verme para trabajar en biblioteca, y salgo de la universidad olvidándome de mi dolor en el pie, feliz y entusiasmado, ahora ya todo tiene de nuevo color y no es gris como por la mañana.

Tomo un taxi y le pido que me lleve a la secundaria St. Gabrielle, a donde sé que Diana tiene su práctica de Rugby. Es curioso, pero mi hermanita es la única que me ha apoyado en esto y tengo que decirle a alguien. Llegó en media hora al lugar, y como ya me conocen y saben que soy su hermano, entro directo al campo de entrenamiento donde las chicas practican. Ya están cambiadas y se retiran a sus casas, yo espero y saludo a algunas amiguitas de Diana que al verme cuchichean y se sonrojan.

Ella sale después, con su maleta de Hello Kitty en el hombro y oyendo su música metal, hasta que me ve y corre a abrazarme.

-¡Sun! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti. Regresamos juntos. Además, Kitty, hay algo importante que quiero decirte antes de que estemos en casa. ¿Tienes tiempo?-le pregunto tomando sus manos.

-Para mi hermano favorito siempre-asegura ella y los dos caminamos hacia una banca del campo de rugby para los entrenadores, donde nos sentamos.

-Vi a la Luciérnaga-digo yo.

-¿A la chica que te gusta?-pregunta mi hermana y asiento.

-Si, a ella. Ayer en la noche en Notting Hill. La vi irse en un Cadillac negro con un tipo rico y me enojé tanto que patee un registro de bomberos-digo yo. Ella ríe.

-¡Pero que tontos son los hombres!-dice como si tuviera mucha experiencia.

-Ya sé, Kitty. Fui tonto, me moría de celos, pero esta mañana en el tren, ella dejó esto. Su cuaderno de dibujo, y mira lo que tiene en las últimas páginas-le alargo el cuaderno a mi hermana que lo toma y lo hojea.

-¡Por todos los demonios!-maldice ella al ver los dibujos que hizo de mí.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto yo.

-Dos cosas, Sun. Esta chica es talentosísima, una Monet en potencia…y dos…está enamorada de ti hasta las orejas-asegura Diana mostrando el último dibujo en que aparezco yo con traje de caballero.

-¿Verdad que sí?-emocionado yo.

-Por completo. Y apuesto que ya leíste su nombre. Hotaru. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?

-Japonés-respondo yo orgulloso.

-Hermano, de verdad, tienes que hablarle. Mañana será viernes y vas a tener que atreverte a decirle algo, lo que sea. Devuélvele el cuaderno y aprovecha para que se conozcan-me aconseja mi hermana.

-Eso haré. No sabes lo feliz que soy por haberlo encontrado, por saber de ella, por todo. ¡Estoy enamorado, Kitty, enamorado de verdad!-aseguro yo.

-Se te nota. No sabes lo feliz que soy por ti Sun-me abraza ella y yo beso su cabeza-no la dejes ir, por favor, y preséntamela primero, antes de llevarla a casa.

-Te lo prometo, y gracias por todo. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

-¿Y qué premio hay para la mejor hermana del mundo?-me dice ella con tono juguetón.

-MMM…no se…¿Sushi de Okuma?-cuestiono yo.

-¡SIIIIII!-salta emocionada Diana y los dos abrazados salimos del campo de rugby hacia donde nos espera Patch con el auto de casa, para ir directo al restaurante japonés. Al salir del lugar, hay una fuerte tormenta, pero ahora es cuando tener chofer tiene ventajas porque ni Diana ni yo nos mojamos y llegamos salvos a casa.

Luego de una noche en que duermo con mucha paz, como hacía mucho no dormía, despierto muy temprano, antes que suene el despertador, me baño, me pongo otro de mis mejores trajes: pantalón gris, camisa rosa pálido y mi chamarra beige, impecable salgo de casa, me despido de mamá y tomo el metro de las 7:45. Allí irá ella, y le regresaré el cuaderno como ayer hablamos Diana y yo, y entonces…¡Entonces al fin sabrá que la amo!...

Veo llegar el tren y entro en este de prisa, empujando a algunas personas que subían, corro dentro hacia el rincón en que siempre se sentaba, pero es una desgracia horrible lo que veo. En lugar de Hotaru, hay una anciana con bastón y sombrero de flores rosas sentada allí. Desconcertado, la busco por todo el vagón sin éxito, y cuando llego a la estación en que debo bajarme, me doy cuenta que en efecto, este día mi luciérnaga no ha abordado en tren de las 7:45…¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Se le hizo tarde?...si seguro eso fue.

Ese día lo paso muy preocupado, sé que no debía, pero es viernes, y seguro sábado y domingo no veré a Hotaru porque no irá a clases. Atiendo mis pendientes de fin de semana y quedo con Kelvin de trabajar en casa para el proyecto el sábado.

Ese día en la noche, luego de contarle a Kitty mi fracaso en el tren, me voy a la cama, y mi preocupación por no ver a Hotaru me impide dormir, así que prefiero levantarme a trabajar en mi proyecto para el concurso de la escuela, aunque de vez en vez me detengo de mi trabajo en la computadora para leer el poema de "_Camina bella_" pensando que Lord Byron debía amar a una chica como mi luciérnaga, con "_trenzas de negro brillo_".

Cuando me doy cuenta ya son casi las tres de la mañana y decido dar por terminado ese pesado día y dejar que el cansancio haga lo que el sueño normal no podía, así que apago todo y me voy a la cama, sintiendo una extraña angustia por no haberla visto hoy.

Mi mamá me despierta cuando ya pasa de las nueve de la mañana, diciéndome que Kelvin está abajo en la sala esperándome para trabajar en el proyecto. Me he quedado horriblemente dormido, así que solo me tomo una ducha fría para despertar y corro abajo con mi amigo excusándome de mil formas por la demora.

Toda la mañana trabajamos mi amigo y yo en las correcciones que nos hizo Oliver Burns, y que amablemente nos envió por mail, pero debo estar realmente mal sintiendo esta angustia por mi Luciérnaga porque estoy muy distraído y mi amigo lo nota, llamándome la atención varias veces.

Kelvin me pide de favor que lo acompañe por la tarde a un concierto de jazz al que irá con su novia y me sugiere que invite a Rini, pero me opongo a eso último y aunque acabo por ir, con él y con Molly, no disfruto mucho del concierto ni me atrevo a levantarme a bailar aunque tres veces algunas chicas me invitan.

Luego de cenar pizza con Molly y Kelvin vuelvo a casa, pero no muy animado; aunque he pasado un buen rato con mis amigos, tampoco luzco muy feliz. Es el segundo día que no la veo.

El domingo tampoco es muy diferente. Mi familia es invitada por los Black a su club campestre a una parrilla. Yo no tengo muchos ánimos de ir pero mamá me convence que sería una horrible grosería para la familia Black si me niego, así que acabo por ceder. En el club Rini enseguida se cuelga de mi brazo y me presenta como "Su mejor amigo" con todas las amigas del club, algo que me incomoda un poco son las miradas y cuchicheos de estas chicas al verme con ella. Mamá y la señora Black lucen encantadas y se unen a esas risas y cuchicheos…

¡Diablos!...ya quería ver a Hotaru en ese tren y decirle lo que sentía, presentarla a todo el mundo como mi novia y que esta farsa acabara de una vez. Me dolerá por Rini, porque la estimo, pero más vale que no se haga ilusiones y se enfoque en encontrar a un chico lindo que la ame de verdad.

En la tarde, voy a entrenar un poco de esgrima. Pierre, mi profesor, me regaña por mis largas ausencias del deporte, las cuales atribuyo a la escuela, pero de verdad me hace falta ejercicio. En los entrenamientos descargo parte de mi frustración por no verla con unos pobres principiantes que dejo tendidos en la duela. Mi entrenador me felicita y me invita a no faltar tanto porque pronto serán los selectivos para olímpicos, y le aseguro que por la escuela no podría con la constancia del deporte y que prefiero asistir cuando tenga tiempo.

Por la noche de ese largo día, sigo muy preocupado, mirando una y otra vez los trazos de los dibujos de Hotaru, deteniéndome con especial atención en uno de esos dibujos en que me pinta con armadura de caballero. Sonrío al ver esa imagen a la que Diana asegura que "le sobra musculatura" y que Hotaru me ve más fuerte de lo que soy. Seguramente sí, ¿Serán los ojos del amor?...¿Por qué siento que ella no está bien? ¿Por qué esta sensación de que me necesita? Finalmente la preocupación hace presa de mí en forma de un sueño:

_En el sueño me veo con armadura de caballero, como ella me pintó, cabalgando a un castillo defendido por un fiero dragón lanza fuego que tiene atrapada a Hotaru. Lucho con él con todas mis fuerzas y cuando lo mato, subo a la torre por ella._

_Cuando al fin la veo ella me sonríe y como por arte de magia estamos ahora en un bello campo de tulipanes. _

_- Mi dulce Hotaru, por fin volvemos a encontrarnos-le dijo vehemente y me acerco besando el dorso de su mano. Ella luce sorprendida._

_- Us…usted….- me dice con una vez dulce pero asombrada- ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?_

_- ¿No es acaso misión de aquellos que aman el saberlo todo sobre el ser amado?-le respondo yo._

_Ella me mira con incredulidad por mis palabras e intenta alejarse, dando media vuelta. _

_- ¡Espera!-la detengo con voz más que suplicante. Parece que funciona porque no se aleja y gira para mirarme con esos ojos de hada que me subyugan. Saco de entre mi armadura el cuaderno de pasta amarilla, y ella parece primero asombrada y luego se sonroja de un modo adorable, visiblemntre apenada- Así es como supe tu nombre, la dejaste el otro día, cuando escapaste de mi…_

_- Yo no escapé de ti…de usted de….¡Yo no escapé!-me replica, yo sonrío y me hinco delante tomando su trémula manecita._

_- No importa, no pienso dejarte ir a ningún lado-le digo presionando su mano. _

_- Debo estar soñando- dice ella en voz baja, pero yo sonrío y me levanto a su altura, acariciando su mejilla de porcelana. _

_- Entonces es uno que estamos soñando los dos. Te he extrañado tanto…me he vuelto loco por no verte estos días, ¿dónde has estado, mi bella luciérnaga?-le digo ese nombre secreto con el que solo yo la nombraba. _

_- ¿Días? Solo ha pasado uno. Yo presiono su mano y la miro con preocupación. _

_-Han pasado varios días y varias noches sin saber de ti, mi bella luciérnaga. Este tiempo sin verte ha sido como si el sol no hubiera salido para mí…-el nuevo sonrojo de su rostro me anima a seguir, y decirle al fin lo que siento- Hay algo que tengo que confesarte, mi bella luciérnaga…_

_- ¿Luciérnaga? Nadie me había llamado así antes. Mi familia me llama Chō._

_- Mariposa….eres tan bella como una mariposa, pero…para mí eres una luciérnaga… porque eres capaz de brillar e iluminar mi obscuridad…-el brillo de sus ojos y la leve sonrisa que se forma en su rostro me hacen animarme a hacer algo que siempre desee y rodeo su delicada cintura con mis brazos- Quiero confesarte algo…_

_- ¿Qué es?- dice ella, colocando sus manos en mi pecho que ante ese contacto arde a pesar de la armadura. ¡Ahora es el momento!_

_- Yo….-balbuceo perdido en su rostro acercándome más y más…_

-¡SUNNN!-escucho la voz de mi hermana en el sueño y me despierto incorporándome de golpe.

-¿Diana?...¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?-asombrado yo.

-Despertarte. Ayer dijiste que hoy que es Lunes irías al tren por Hotaru. ¿Lo olvidaste? Y ya son 7:20, si no corres no vas a llegar y yo no te perdonaré que vuelvas aquí sin mi cuñada-asegura mi hermanita.

-Creo que no oí al despertador-me quejo yo frotando mi cabeza.

-Ya me lo temía, murmurabas cada frase cursi de película romántica-ríe Diana y yo la golpeo con la almohada-¡Date prisa y báñate! Yo elijo tu ropa para que la deslumbres-yo sonrío y beso la cabeza de Diana.

-Ya voy, gracias por todo, Kitty-le respondo y salto de la cama directo a la ducha.

Gracias a la complicidad de Diana, a las 7:40 estoy ya listo en Green Park con mi mochila y portaplanos, impecablemente vestido con la ropa que me eligió mi hermana y que según ella me hace ver muy guapo: chaqueta café, pantalones azules, un chaleco rojo quemado con una camisa blanca, zapatos y cinto camel…¡Ojalá a Hotaru le parezca presentable! Llevo en mi mochila el cuaderno amarillo y en mi pecho un corazón que muere de ansiedad por ella.

Ver el tren hace que mi pecho de un vuelco con el movimiento de mi corazón, y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Al fin el transporte se detiene y entro en el vagón, rogando, suplicando a todos los dioses que tengan piedad de mí y ella venga en el vagón. Miro en torno y camino hacia el fondo, a su lugar de siempre y al fin la veo…¡Allí esta ella! ¡Por Dios!...al fin la veo. Una sonrisa de ternura se forma en mis rasgos y me quedo de pie viéndola en silencio.

¿Se ve algo más delgada y pálida, o son mis nervios?...eso debe ser, ella como sea es preciosa. Temblando de ansiedad me acerco despacio. Aún hay algo de gente en el vagón, tres hombres y una señora, y cuando se lo diga quiero algo de privacidad así que esperaré a que bajen. Me siento unos lugares delante de ella y veo a la ventana, no porque tenga algo interesante el paisaje sino porque gracias al reflejo de esta puedo darme cuenta discretamente de todo lo que hace Hotaru.

Cuando veo que la señora y los hombres se van moviendo hacia la salida, giro mi rostro y para mi alegría me doy cuenta que ella me observa. Un segundo se prenden mis ojos en los suyos, morado con dorado, y eso es toda la invitación que me ahce falta para acabar de darme valor…¡Es ahora o nunca, Helios!

Decidido me levanto y me acerco a su rincón del vagón y me siento frente a ella.

-Helios…-dice mi Luciérnaga con voz trémula que me hace tan feliz…¡Sabe mi nombre! Aún más, mi nombre suena perfecto en sus labios. Noto que se turba y se levanta sonrojada intentando irse, pero ahora no tengo pensado permitírselo así que me levanto y la detengo de la mano. ¿Son mis nervios o su mano está inusualmente caliente?

- Espera…- Le suplico yo sin soltarla- No te vayas, por favor. No me dejes así, Hotaru.

Ella se gira a observarme seguramente desconcertada de que la llame por su nombre, así que meto mi mano a mi mochila y saco el cuaderno. Un nuevo sonrojo se forma en sus facciones pero ahora al fin la tengo de frente. - Dirás que estoy loco. Pues quizás para ti solo soy un extraño; Yo solo sé tu nombre pero desde hace una semana que te encontré aquí no he podido pensar en nada más que en ti. Sueño contigo, vienes a mi mente en todo momento. No sé por qué siento todo esto, solo sé que no logro sacarte de aquí-señalo mi pecho- Hace una semana tomé por error este tren, pero agradezco mi error, porque te conocí. Desde ese día tomo el camino más largo a la universidad solo para verte, para alegrar mi día. Mis días han sido grises todos estos días que no te he visto. Sentí volverme loco sin verte. No me hubiera atrevido a hablarte, pero cuando vi tu libreta, cuando vi que no te soy tan indiferente mi bella luciérnaga, me armé de valor, pero no había podido verte hasta hoy yo…

El tren se detiene cuando entramos a uno de los túneles de Londres y yo, que he hablado de golpe, dejando salir todo lo que guardaba en mi corazón, ruego que Hotaru no se asuste ni se aleje o me crea loco. Siento que su mano se deshace de la mía y una opresión enorme hace presa de mí… ¿Se irá? ¿Me abofeteará?...pero pasa justo lo contrario. Su mano suave y muy caliente se acerca a mi rostro y en la oscuridad del túnel siento como lo recorre despacio, como su quisiera memorizarlo con su tacto.

Ese solo toque basta para ponerme fuera de mí, eriza mi piel, me hace sentir el cielo en la tierra…pero aún no es todo, en un momento sus dos manos se sujetan de mi cuello y me besa…¡SI! ¡Mi Luciérnaga me besa! Junta sus labios trémulos con los míos y enseguida la rodeo de la cintura con mis brazos, igual al sueño.

Nuestras bocas bailan una danza que no conocen pero que crean a cada milímetro como si la supieran de antaño. Se siente tan bien…

- Te amo, Hotaru…no sé desde cuándo, no sé ni siquiera como, pero te amo…-digo yo entre besos, atrapando y soltando sus labios. Finalmente salimos del tren y la luz se hace para los dos permitiéndonos vernos a la cara ahora sí, los ojos en los ojos, la misma sonrisa radiante y no nos separamos no un momento. Yo no suelto su cintura y la observo esperando su respuesta. Ella abre sus labios, seguramente va a decirme que también me ama…pero antes que eso pase, siento como las fuerzas la abandonan y cae trémula, sin fuerzas, solo sostenida por mi abrazo.

Sus magníficos ojos amatista se cierran cansados. ¡Se ha desmayado!

- ¡Hotaru, no me dejes, no te vayas!-la sacudo yo en mis brazos, pero no vuelve en sí. Algunas personas del tren comienzan a darse cuenta de eso, pero yo solo la tomo en mis brazos y bajo con ella abrazada en la siguiente estación, sin ocuparme de más, con una angustia horrible oprimiendo mi pecho. Salgo y busco al personal de seguridad del metro pidiendo que llamen a una ambulancia. Un buen vigilante lo hace por mí y yo me siento en una banca del metro con mi Luciérnaga en brazos, estrechándola contra mi pecho y besando su cabeza.

-Tranquila, Hotaru, todo estará bien, todo irá bien, estás conmigo…no te dejaré…-murmuro yo para calmarla.

Media hora más tarde, me encuentro en la sala de recepción del Hospital St. Thomas, esperando noticias de Hotaru. Camino ansioso en círculos por el lugar, jugando con mi móvil en mis manos. Ya había hablado con Kelvin y sin entrar en detalles le dije que me excusara con los profesores por faltar. Había dejado mi mochila y portaplanos, con la de Hotaru, en un sillón y solo tenía en mis manos en cuaderno amarillo, orando a todos los dioses que ella estuviera bien.

De repente, veo llegar a la recepción a una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, largo cabello negro, vestida con traje sastre color paja, altos tacones y bolso, quien es idéntica a Hotaru; es como verla dentro de unos años y realmente es hermosa. La bella dama, que tiene los mismos ojos de mi Luciérnaga, va del brazo de un hombre alto de cabello negro, vestido con pantalón gris y saco verde quienes se acercan a las enfermeras.

-Disculpe…¿Hotaru Shields?-pregunta la mujer.

-Permítame señora…-la enfermera busca en la computadora y la belleza asiática se abraza del pecho del hombre alto, quien la estrecha y besa su cabeza. Si ellos son sus padres, ahora entiendo mejor el tipo de belleza de mi Luciérnaga.

-Habitación 234 al fondo del pasillo. El doctor Shields está ahora con ella y no pueden pasar, pero si esperan en la sala de recepción les daremos informes en un momento.

-Vamos, Hobijin, fue una suerte que la trajeran a St. Thomas, Ray se hará cargo-calma el hombre a la dama de ojos morados y los dos se acercan a la sala, pasando a mi lado y sentándose en el sillón. Sin duda son sus padres. Yo los observo en silencio sin saber qué hacer.

-No debió salir esta mañana, Darien, no debí dejarla-se recrimina la bella mujer-no entiendo por qué el afán de ir a la escuela luego de la fiebre tan terrible que tuvo el fin de semana.

-Tranquilízate, Rei. Raymond se hará cargo y Hotaru estará bien. Solo fue un susto-besa su mejilla el hombre. Yo al fin me decido y me acerco a ellos.

-¿Señores Shields?-pregunto cohibido. El hombre me mira y sinceramente nunca había visto unos ojos azules más atemorizantes y logro paralizarme un poco y que las palabras se atoraran en mi garganta.

-¿Quién es usted?-me dice el hombre y se pone de pie mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-Darien, querido, deja hablar al chico…disculpa. ¿Qué querías decirnos?-me pregunta la bella dama asiática con una sonrisa tan parecida a la de Hotaru que me da ánimos.

-Yo…señora…yo traje aquí a Hotaru. Se desmayó en el metro-digo yo. Los dos se miran uno a otro.

-¿Eres su amigo?-cuestiona el hombre alto. Yo sonrío.

-Si…supongo que sí…la conocí en el metro, la veía todas las mañanas y estaba algo preocupado por no verla estos días. Cuando se desmayó estaba conmigo. Esta es su mochila y sus pertenencias, se las regreso-la señora Shields toma mi mano y me sonríe de nuevo al tomar las cosas de Hotaru.

-Arigatou…no sabes cómo te agradecemos lo que hiciste por Chō-me dice amable la dama.

-No agradezca, Mrs. Shields. Lo haría mil veces si ella me necesitara, solo quiero que esté bien…yo…quiero mucho a su hija-digo yo sin decir en verdad lo que sentía, y la mujer me mira con sus ojos morados tan parecidos a los de ella como si pudiera entender más de lo que dije, aunque la voz de un hombre nos saca de ese momento.

-Papá…madre…-dice la voz. Yo me giro y veo al mismo hombre de Notting Hill, al del Cadillac negro, de pie delante de nosotros con bata de médico…¿Padre y Madre? ¡Ya veo! Sus ojos violeta, es hermano de Hotaru.

-¡Ray! ¿Cómo está Butterfly?-ansioso el señor Shields.

-Ahora le he puesto suero y algunas vitaminas; tuvo una fuerte descompensación pero afortunadamente no es anémica. Ya revisé sus estudios-asegura el médico. Yo suspiro aliviado…¡Al menos esta bien!

-¡Gracias al Kami!-exclama aliviada la señora-¿Podemos verla, hijo?

-Claro, Oka san, ya pueden pasar. Ha recuperado la conciencia pero tiene sonda y vitaminas, preferiría que se quedara en el hospital en observación al menos hasta mañana.

-Lo que sea necesario, hijo-asegura el señor Shields.

-Pasen, ella quiere verlos-asegura el doctor de ojos morados a sus padres; los señores Shields se encaminan por el pasillo y yo me quedo parado mirándolos irse agradecido de que Hotaru esté bien. La señora Shields sin embargo deja el brazo de su esposo y se acerca a mí.

-Muchacho…no se tu nombre…

-Helios. Helios Sweeney-digo yo.

-Helios. Rei Hino, para servirte… ¿Quieres pasar a verla?-me pregunta la bella dama. Yo me emociono… ¡Claro que sí!...si quería pasar. Sin embargo mi sentido de la ecuanimidad me indica que ese es un momento familiar y que quizá no sea prudente ahora.

-No, señora, creo que ahora ella necesita mucho a su familia. Dígale que me alegro que esté bien y que vendré a verla mañana antes que deje el hospital-le pido yo a la señora, y ella asiente, luego se inclina y besa mi mejilla. Yo me sonrojo enseguida.

-Arigatou, Helios, jamás te pagaré bastante haber salvado a mi pequeña Chō.

-De nada, señora Rei…nos vemos mañana-me despido yo besando la mano de la señora.

-¡Hobijin!-escuchó la voz de su esposo algo molesto que espera en el pasillo, ella me sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Este hombre…descansa, Helios, te veo mañana-yo asiento y la veo irse. Tomo luego mis cosas del sillón de recepción y también me llevo el cuaderno amarillo, saliendo del hospital con una gran emoción en mi pecho…¡Hotaru estaba bien! Fuera de peligro al menos, la había besado, ella me correspondía y además la vería mañana… ¡Mañana, Helios! ¡Mañana! A pesar de su padre cascarrabias, mañana iba a verla y al fin, al fin, le pediría que fuera mi novia. Un grito de felicidad hace presa de mi cuando bajo las escaleras del hospital y la gente me mira raro cuando corro directo a la estación del metro para ir a clases…¡Al fin te encontré, Luciérnaga, y esta vez te atraparé para siempre!...

**Notas Finales: Aquí una intrusa fénix en la cuenta de mi amiga Maga, quien amablemente me invitó a hacer este capítulo luego de haberme contado su idea de un ONE SHOT de esta parejita que tiene obsesionado al Fénix Clan últimamente…XD… bueno no mucho que decir, solo que espero haber manejado al galán de ojos dorados de forma adecuada y que les haya agradado la familia Sweeney.**

**Artemis, Luna y Diana como familia de Helios es una idea que mi amiga Maga, titular de esta cuenta, y su servidora, vamos a desarrollar mucho más, al igual que la de la familia Shields ñ_ñ ya sabrán de nosotras más delante. **

**En fin, gracias a ustedes por leer, a Maga por animarme a ayudar y esperamos sus opiniones…¿Faltará Epílogo para Sun y la Luciérnaga?...¿Qué dicen? Ustedes deciden…**

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli.**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**_


End file.
